The Troubles of a Cellphone
by lawboysammy
Summary: Castiel buys a cellphone and he has some issues with it right from the start. It's set in season 5 after Cas branded the sigils on Sam and Dean. After chapter 5 or 6 it doesn't follow the episodes. Rated M for later chapters. Hope you enjoy!
1. A Good Purchase

**Here's a little story of when Castiel bought a cell phone to be able to connect to Sam and Dean. Set in Season 5 after Cas branded the sigils on the brothers ribs. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own SPN or the Characters... but I did make up the phone employee and random stranger who appears in the story! :D**

"Sir?" asked the Cell phone company employee. "Can I help you?"

The blue-eyed angel was looking at the models of phones that were propped up for all the customers to see.

"Yes..." Castiel answered as he looked at the mans name tag. "...Godly?"

The employee gave a small smirk to the angel. Castiel frowned in confusion to the man.

"I'm a god." the employee jokingly said to Castiel. The angel who still didn't understand the punchline to almost all jokes just frowned even more.

"You are not a god... Are you?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Uhm... no. My mom was just drunk when she named me." the employee said with a disappointed frown. "How can I help you Mr..."

"My name is Castiel." he said. "I need a cellular device."

The employee looked at Castiel and gave a slight nod. "You don't say?" he replied with a sarcastic smile.

"I...what...no. I do say so." Castiel replied.

"I get that. Well, what phone would you like?"

"One that will allow me to quickly contact Dean."

"You're..? Oh! Oh, okay, I understand. Well, how about this one?" Godly pointed to an old flip phone. Castiel, who trusted the employee, nodded his head.

"Will I be able to contact Dean quickly with it?"

"Yeah, you're boyfriend will be amazed how fast you two are connected." the employee stated slightly uncomfortable.

"Dean is not my boyfriend. He is just my friend." stated a very confused angel. The employee, who felt a little maturity leave him, grinned at Castiel.

"He's a boy isn't he?"

"Well, technically he's a man." stated Castiel.

"Same thing. And he's your friend?" Castiel nodded his head trying to follow what the employee was saying. "Then that makes him your boyfriend."

Castiel frowned in deep thought and came to realization and nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right."

The two finished the process of Castiel getting his phone. After agreeing to all the payments the 'trustworthy' employee insisted he get, he finally had his own cellular device that he would finally be able to get a hold of the Winchesters with. He flipped open the phone and looked at it in confusion.

"How do you use this?" the angel mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me, sir?" a girl said. Castiel recognized her from inside the store in line behind him.

"Yes?"

"I thought you should know, that employee cheated you on your money... by about $700." Castiel frowned in confusion. He looked back at his phone which seemed to be the bigger priority.

"I will take care of him later." he said.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked trying to hold in her smile. The angel gave a small smile and nodded. The girl took the phone and pressed some buttons.

"Let's do contacts first. Whose name you wanna put in?"

"Dean, Sam, and Bobby. Those are the only contacts I need."

After confusing looks were given and the contacts were put in, she pressed more buttons.

"Here you go. All you have to do is listen to what the voice message tells you. It will help you set up a voice mail. I need to go. Good luck!" and with a small wave she was gone. Cas looked at the phone and held it to his ear.

_"Please say your name after the tone." _the voice said.

"I... I don't understand. Why - Why do you want me to say my name?" he asked the voice and pressed some numbers before the screen went blank. "That was strange." he thought.

After a few minutes he flipped open the phone, dialed some numbers and called Sam and arrived to the hospital Sam and Dean were at.

**Hope you found this a little humorous... My sense of humor sucks when I'm sick. :( **

**If I get enough people who like this, then I'll keep going with it and include the time the "voice" told Cas he's almost out of minutes. And if anyone is interested I'll put in Cas' intro to texting Dean... with maybe some slight Destiel moments. So, please give me opinions and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Voice

**Okay, here is chapter two of this. I honestly don't think it's that great, but if you wonderful readers like it, then please do let me know! If I get enough people who want me to continue it, then the next chapter would bring in the text messages. Enjoy!**

Some time had passed by. Castiel only used his cell phone when he absolutely needed. Since Cas was on his quest to find God, he rarely used it. The search for God was going, well, not ever good.

_"I could see if the Winchesters could help." _he thought. He knew they probably wouldn't know much but they always, one way or another, managed to help the angel out. Plus, Cas did miss the green-eyed, adorable, strong, amazing (okay, getting off track here) hunter, but he would never tell him... not yet anyways.

The angel started to pull his phone out to call Dean when he heard a voice.

_"Castiel? It's me. You don't have to fly here, just listen, please. I'm quitting hunting for a while, and I'm on my own, sp please, keep an eye on Dean for me. Keep him safe." _

Castiel knew Sam and Dean had been on rocky grounds since Sam had left Dean for the demon. He didn't expect them to go separate ways.

_"Dean will be upset I presume." _Cas thought. He looked at his phone and called Dean.

The hunter sounded tired, but didn't sounds upset or angry. Just tired. The angel knew Dean was trying to come up with a plan to kill the Devil, and Cas had a plan that was so crazy he knew Dean would agree to it. Dean started to say something to Cas, but as unlucky timing would have, a loud charter bus drove right past the angel who stood at the side of the road at night.

"What?! I..." the bus passed and it was quiet again. "... I didn't get that."

"Haha! You know, it's kinda funny, talking to a messenger of God. It's like watching a hells angel ride a moped." the hunter said with a couple of chuckles.

Though, he was happy to have made the hunter smile, he was still alarmed by the voice from the phone again.

"This isn't funny, Dean! The voice says I'm almost out of minutes!"

"Okay, okay. So what's the plan?" asked the hunter.

"Where are you now?"

Dean reached for the key to the motel room he was staying at.

"Kansas City. Century Motel, room 113."

"I'll be there immediately." Cas said. As he started to put the phone away he heard Dean's voice though the other line.

"No, no! I just drove like, 16 hours straight. I'm human! I have things I have to do." the hunter stated with an annoyed tone.

"What things?" the angel asked slightly irritated. He had wondered if Dean was trying to avoid him for a split second.

"Eat, for example. In this case sleep. I just need my four hours, okay?" the hunter explained.

"I understand."

"Okay, then you can pop in tomorrow morning." Dean said as the overly tired hunter immediately closed the conversation.

"Yes. I'll just..." Cas heard the other line go silent and he realized Dean had hung up. "... Wait right here then." Then Cas stood in the spot until morning.

Cas had rescued Dean from Zachariah and Dean wanted to repay him. Of course repay him was just take him along for drinks. The two sat at the bar and were working on their second beer.

"Dean, are you feeling ill?" asked Cas. Dean looked at him confused.

"I feel fine, why?"

"I've always noticed when you go to bars, you are flirtatious with girls." he said carefully as thought trying to properly pick his words.

"Yeah, I did. To be honestly though, I don't see any girls here that are interesting to me."

"You have an interest on another person?"

"Kinda, yeah."

There was a moment of silence till Cas' phone beeped.

"What was that?" Cas curiously asked oblivious that it was his phone. Dean gave a small chuckle and pointed to the pocket the angel's phone was in. Cas pulled it out and looked at it for a few minutes.

"Dean. I have an envelope on my phone." he finally said.

"A what?"

"An envelope."

"You mean a text message?"

"A what?"

Dean took the phone and opened the text.

"Who's Ashley?" Dean asked with a seemingly forced smile.

"I don't know."

"Hey, I helped you with your phone. remember me? You are just too adorable!" Dean read as he started to chuckle.

Cas completely ignored what Dean was reading and still looked confused.

"Dean, what is a text message?"

"It's like talking over the phone, but typing instead... like little electronic letters. Much easier when you're trying to be quiet." Dean stated.

"Will... will you teach me how?" Castiel finally asked. Dean smiled to him.

"Oh, Cas... You're like a teenage girl." Dean joked. Cas tilted his head but thought it best not to ask for an explanation.

_"How cute!" _Dean thought when the angel did the action. The two of them went on for hours practicing how to text.

**Oh man, if I could, I'd change the genre from Humor to Attempted Humor. Like I said, it's not very good. I had a major writers block and yeah. I have another chapter typed out and ready to post if anyone is interested in seeing it. It's mostly about Castiel's intro to the world of texting. Please let me know what you guys think and if anyone wants me to continue the story! And if I do continue, I promise I'll make the chapters better! :)**


	3. Old Dog - New Tricks

**Okay! Here's Cas' intro to the texting universe! I hope you guys like it! I'm not too impressed by how it turned out. I, once again, had a bit of writers block. I've been in the hospital for the past 3 days really sick, so I haven't been as creative as I usually am... I hope you enjoy it though regardless!**

After a few hours, Cas finally understood how to text. The only problem, he didn't really understand how to word his messages very well. The brothers, with the help of the angel, had obtained the Colt and were going to use it to kill Lucifer. Now they just needed to know where he was.

**Castiel**: Dean, I followed a group of demons to a place near you. They will know where Lucifer is. I am watching them as we speak.

**Dean**: Good, Cas. Get one of them and bring them here. We'll interrogate him.

**Castiel**: Dean, get the ropes ready to tie him down when I arrive.

**Dean**: We have a pentagram ready for them.

**Castiel**: Dean, I thought you and Sam usually like to tie demons down.

**Dean**: Cas, you kinky bastard. That's not my thing. I'm pretty sure that's just a Sammy thing.

Well, maybe Dean just always found a sex joke in all of Cas' texts. however, there were times when Cas texted about things that he maybe should have just kept to himself.

**Castiel**: Dean, have you been having bad dreams?

**Dean**: Two things. 1. You don't need to put my name in the message every time you text me. 2. Huh?

**Castiel**: Dean, If I don't put your name there, it will not go to you. It could go to anyone. And I sent - Dean, have you been having bad dreams?

**Dean**: I can read what you sent Cas. I mean, why are you concerned? And trust me, Cas, you don't have to put my name all the time.

**Castiel**: I will remember that. And I am concerned because you haven't been sleeping well. I am worried about you.

**Dean**: I'm scared to ask, but how do you know I haven't been sleeping?

**Castiel**: Sam sends me the addresses you stay at and asked me to keep an eye on you. So I've been watching you while you sleep.

**Dean**: Cas... That's kinda creepy. You shouldn't do everything Sam tells you. If he told you to jump off a bridge, would you?

**Castiel**: I don't understand. Why would Sam want me to jump off a bridge?

**Dean**: Nvm Cas.

**Castiel**: What is a NVM?

**Dean**: Short text? Short for nevermind.

**Castiel**: You didn't teach me short text.

**Dean**: Cuz I knew you'd have too many questions.

**Castiel**: Please Dean, will you teach me?

**Dean**: K

**Castiel**: What is K?

**Dean**: ... okay.

Dean went on to teach Cas short text. Cas started to get the hang of it, but still preferred using full words. Phones in general were confusing to Cas. He only used it when it was an absolute necessity. Valentines Day was approaching. Cas had don't some observing.

"Maybe I should buy Dean some chocolate." Cas thought.

_*ring ring* _

Cas looked at his phone and saw Dean's name pop up.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Do you require my assistance?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"St. Joseph Medical center, basement level, room 31C."

Cas quickly showed up right in front of Dean, still on the line. The two stood inches away from each other and started in each others eyes for a short moment.

"I'm there now." Castiel said into the phone.

"Yeah, I get that."

"I'm gonna hang up, now."

"... right."

After the horseman was taken care of, and all of Famine's effects were gone, Cas noticed a couple things in his pocket. His phone was broken. So, once again, he made his way to the phone store to purchase a cellular device.

**There we go, like I said. Pretty bad piece of writing. If you guys want me to continue writing the story and post another chapter, please let me know. Also, I'm still having a writers block issue, so if you guys have any requests or suggestions, please let me know! I'd be more than happy to write a chapter or two of your wants and suggestions. Again, thanks for reading!**


	4. Smart One

**Here is chapter 4 of the story! We have a return character in this one! I hope you guys like it. I somehow wrote this and it doesn't involve much cell phone doing just the talk of one. The next chapter will involve Cas actually using it! :)**

**I want to also say a BIG thank you to ****Might Bite****, ****decemberdove****, and ****Naboolio and Jedward.**** All three of your reviews really were a confidence booster and made me want to continue writting this story! And I want to say thank you to those who are following and favorited this story! You all will get cookies! :D NOW... Enjoy! **

Cas walked into the phone store. Much to his surprise, Dean was in there as well.

"Dean?"

"Cas? what are you doing here?"

"I need a new cellular device."

"You mean a cell phone?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Okay, Bill Nye."

Dean started to walk back to the impala, but was stopped when Cas grabbed his arm.

"Dean, can you stay, please? Last time I was here, it did not go as I would have liked."

Dean looked at Cas with a small smile. The angel was just so adorably cute when he asked for help. Dean couldn't refuse. He nodded and the two men walked up to the counter.

"Hi. How can I help ..." the employee looked up and he and Castiel looked at each other in shock. "Hey Castle! What brings you back so soon?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Godly." Cas said in slight annoyance. He remembered the man stole his money. "My name is Castiel. And I need a new cellular device."

"Cell phone." Dean said quickly to Cas.

The employee smirked to the two men.

"Dean... right. This is Dean?" he asked.

"Yes. This is Dean, my..." Castiel thought for a moment. "boy - friend." Castiel finished statefully.

"Wait, what?!" Dean asked in shock.

"Well, you're a guy, and you're his friend." Godly said too proud of himself.

"So that makes you my boyfriend, Dean." the angel innocently finished.

Dean stared at the two men. He had no idea what to say.

"Cas, you getting a new phone or not?" he finally asked to get rid of the silence.

The two men looked around at some phones that were being displayed. Dean found a blackberry that seemed simple enough for the clueless angel to understand.

"Hey Cas, how about this one?" Dean asked.

Castiel obviously trusted the hunter over the employee, who was pointing at another cheap flip phone, who Castiel still needed to take care of for their last encounter. Castiel finally made his purchase, which was much cheaper than last time, and the angel and his "boyfriend" left the store. As Cas and Dean started to leave, the angel noticed Godly standing in the back alley.

"Dean, what here, I'll be back." the angel ordered as he left the hunters side. He returned a few seconds later and the two continued to walk.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"I, uhm, just had something to do." Cas replied.

Dropping the subject Dean just continued to walk with Castiel on the bright sunny day in South Dakota. The two approached the Impala. Dean turned towards Cas and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Cas. Sam is at Bobby's still. So you want to get some drinks?" the green-eyed hunter asked nervously.

Cas thought for a second. He didn't have much that needed to be done other than find God. Surely he could spend some time with Dean.

"Yes. That sounds good." he finally replied. The angel started to put two fingers to Dean's forehead to teleport them to a bar.

"Whoa! Dude, remember what I said? Last time you zapped me to some place I didn't poop for a week!" Castiel frowned in confusion.

"Dean, if that happens, I can fix that. I know how to un-"

"NO! Cas, just... no. You ain't going near my ass." Dean said wide eyed.

The angel thought hard about what he could say in response. Finally he had the perfect comeback. One he 'knew' would made Dean feel guilty and trust the angel.

"I'd let you near my ass, Dean." he said matter of factly.

Dean's eyes grew wider. more wide than he thought they could physically go. He was completely at a loss of words. First Cas calls him his boyfriend, and now he makes a statement that is obviously taken very sexual. The thing that is really bothering the hunter, is that he wasn't arguing or protesting. Why the hell isn't he protesting? Finally Dean spoke up.

"I just feel like driving a bit. So please, Cas, let's just drive there."

The angel easily agreed. The drive to the bar was what Dean would say interesting and humorous, and Castiel would say very informative. Castiel learned how to use the Camera on the phone. This part of the phone, Cas found out he would enjoy... a lot! ;)

**I hope you guys found this enjoyable! Next chapter, as it's being foreshadowed, will involve some picture taking. And we all know Cas still isn't up to date on how to properly use the cellular device! Anywhos, please let me know what you guys think of this chapter, and if you have any ideas that you'd like to see put into the story, just let me know. Thank you for reading! :D**


	5. Picture Perfect Memory

**Wow, so uh... I wasn't expecting this to become a Destiel story, but hey, some things just happen.. best to just let them. I wanted this to sorta follow season five, but I still have tricks up my sleeve! Mwahahaha! The obsession of camera taking idea came from decemberdove. So at least half credit goes there! :3**

**Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed this story! It makes me so happy and helps me write this story! So this one, is for all of you! Well, that happy parts of this story is, but there is gonna be a twist! ENJOY! :D**

Dean couldn't help but smile at the angel who took pictures of everything. He had asked Dean why people take pictures.

"Well, either to send something to someone who isn't with you, or to preserve a memory."

Since there, Cas had been taking pictures of lots of things. The two pulled up to a gas pump right before they went to the bar. As Dean was filling the Impala, Castiel looked outside and observed a couple of teenager girls giggling.

"Oh my God! That's so cute! Send that to Ashley!" one of the girls said.

Curiosity filled the angel as he appeared behind the girls (in his invisible form) to see what they sent. The reply text from the Ashley girl was the same picture, sort of, they sent her. Cas returned to the Impala and took a quick picture similar to what the girls did. He sent the picture to Sam, Bobby, and to Dean.

Dean made his way back to the car, and he was looking at his phone with a strange expression. When Dean got into the car, his phone rang.

"What's up, Sammy?"

Castiel didn't eavesdrop on the conversation. Instead he continued to take pictures with his new phone.

"You and Bobby both? I got one too. Yeah, sure, I'll talk to him." Dean hung up his phone and turned to face Cas who, at perfect timing, took a picture of Dean. "Cas, why did you send us a picture of your foot?" Dean asked containing his giggles.

"The girls over there did it. You said yourself if anyone knows phones best, it's teenage girls."

"Right, well, maybe take it easy on the pictures. You've had your new phone for 35 minutes and you've taken like, 80 pictures." Dean said. Of course, Dean was exaggerating but it made his point clear.

"I have not taken 80 pictures, Dean." Cas replied almost sassy.

"I know, Cas. I'm just..."

"I've taken 541 pictures." the angel finished proudly.

Dean stared at Castiel in shock. He hadn't even taken that many pictures in his lifetime. With out a word, Dean turned on the Impala and the two went to the bar.

The two men were at the bar for a long while. They ate and so far had drank 3 beers. Majority of the time, Castiel was taking pictures of anything and everything. Dean, maybe slightly annoyed, only chuckled at the adorable angel.

"You know, Cas, you're only suppose to take pictures that will be a good memory. Not every little thing." Cas looked at Dean as if everything he had been told was a lie. Cas then deleted all but a couple of photos. The one of Dean, his foot, and a picture of a bee. Dean felt slightly heart broken by the look on Cas' face. He knew how he could make it up to him.

"It's okay, Cas. I'll give you a great memory." Dean said with wink. This time, Cas was wide-eyed and in a state of shock. The hunter took the angel's hand and they left to the nearest motel.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The door to the motel room was slammed open. Dean and his angel locked lips kissing each other fiercely. They kicked the door shut without breaking apart. Quickly, their shirts were thrown off each other and the both of them, shirtless, threw themselves on the bed. Cas was straddled on top of Dean. Both could feel their aching erections against each other through their pants. The beautiful blue-eyed angel leaned in to kiss the hunter in a fierce kiss, slipping his tongue in Dean's accepting mouth. Dean suddenly flipped them over and laid on top of Cas between his legs which were wrapped around Dean's waist. Dean started to lean in for another kiss but stopped with a light smirk.

"Dean?" Cas asked breathing heavy.

"Yes, babe?" Dean replied teasingly getting up.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Dean returned to his position on top Castiel and embraced in the angels legs. He held the angels phone, and handed it to him.

"Let's make a memory." Dean said with a warm (fangirl killing) smile.

Castiel gladly took the phone and activated the camera app. dean lifted the, no, HIS angel to his chest, with Castiel's legs still wrapped around him. Castiel was slightly higher in this position and Dean gently grabbed the back of Cas' neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. The click of the camera taking the picture was heard and they pulled apart, looking at the memory they took. Cas leaned his head on Dean's.

"It's perfect, Dean. You're perfect." Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean laid them both down and the rest of the night they created more memories and documented them in Castiel's new phone. Many pictures were taken, but the one pictures remained on Cas' background over all the others for a very long time.

**~~Morning~~**

Castiel replayed the events that occurred with a big smile. Dean slept peacefully. While Cas was gong through the pictures he took, he received a text from Sam.

**Sam: **I haven't heard from Dean. Know where he is?

**Castiel: **Motel. Next to the local bar.

**Sam:** Right, probably with some random chick then, you know how he is. Thanks Cas.

The angel frowned at the last message. He did know how Dean was. He looked at Dean.

_"He was a bit buzzed. i can't lose his trust or his friendship. He'd regret this."_ he thought. Saddness filled the angel as he placed his hand to Dean's temple. The memory of the love they made faded away from Dean's memory. The hunter slowly work up, confused to see Cas there.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Why am I..."

"You were very drunk." the angel lied sadly.

"Oh, thanks." Dean said with a smile. "Man, I had a very interesting dream last night."

"Was it a good dream?" Cas asked with a few tears rolling down his cheek. Dean thought long and hard about it.

_"Kissing heavens most adorable angel?" _Dean thought. He smiled, "Yeah, it was a great dream." Dean looked up to see the angel's tears. "Cas? What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Unable to speak, Castiel turned and looked at the picture he had took of him and Dean kissing passionately again. The angel thought to himself, _"Dean may not remember, but I always will." _

And with the flutter of wings, Castiel was gone.

_"Maybe I said something." _Dean thought. Though he was sad that Cas had suddenly left and in tears, he sat on the edge of the motel bed, trying his hardest to remember his dream, completely.

**Please don't hate me! I promise, things will be better. If you are interested, I'll drag this on for past season 5. And, as you can already tell, this has turned into a Destiel story. I'm kinda just going with the flow in this story now. And I promise, it will get happier and funnier! :) If you have any ideas that you'd like to see in the story, please let me know! Thank you for reading you wonderful people you! :D**


	6. Holy Long Chapter, Batman!

**Okay, so I know not many of you were happy with the way the last chapter ended. I'll warn you this chapter is mostly about episode 5x18 ( I think) where Cas is pissed at Dean for about saying yes and beats the holy crap outta him (Get the pun! no?.. okay. :'( ) Anyways, the end will be happier, and the next chapter will be too! So I hop you guys still stick with me. I wanna say real fast that Gabriel is still alive in this story, and I like Lisa's character in the show, but for the story, Lisa shall not get Dean! :D Thanks for reading my story! It makes me very happy, like as happy as hamburgers make Cas! :D**

**Also, I take the hate mail about as well as a cat takes commands. Meaning, I don't care what haters think. So for those people who email me saying my story is crap. That's fine, I don't care what you think. I'm doing this for fun and for people who enjoy my stories. So if you don't like it, then read a different story. ;)**

**Last also! I just had a death in the family, so I'll be slow in updating, so please please please bear with me. I love you all! Now... ENJOY!**

"Cas? Where the hell are you?" Dean prayed. Still no answer from the angel.

Cas was depressed. The search for God was a fail. He erased Dean's memory and had the strongest feelings for Dean. He had no idea how Dean felt, and to top it off, he was being hunted by his own brothers and sisters. In the long run, Cas was stressed and angry. He had finally returned to aid the hunters for their plan to stop the apocalypse. Being around Dean brought back memories which hurt the angel. His stress and anger started to show.

"Maybe they've moved on from you, Dean." Cas said. He had rescued Adam, the Winchesters half brother. Dean at this time was very different.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they wrongfully assumed Dean could withstand the..."

"You know what, blow me Cas!" Dean scoffed.

Cas wasn't upset like Dean had hoped. _"I already have." _Cas thought.

That particular day had been one of Castiel's least favorite day. His anger had got the best of him. He glared at Dean, almost angry Dean didn't remember the 'memory' they had made.

"You know, Cas, last time someone looked at me that way, I got laid." Dean said being the typical smartass (which totally works for him) he was. With no word, Cas slammed the door and left. During Sam's watch, Cas went to see Gabriel.

"Cas, I did something for ya to get your mind of the hunter you love so much."

"What?" Cas asked worriedly.

"Just wait, sugar plum." he replied with a proud smile. Gabriel disappeared and suddenly Cas' phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Oh wow, You're voice is sexy." the man on the other line said.

"Who is this?

"You're cute."

"I believe you have the wrong number." Cas said confused and rather annoyed.

"This 555-2983?"

"Yes."

"Then I got ya, hot stuff."

"I don't understand, why are you being flirtatious. Is this customary for people to do?"

"Uhm... right, so whatcha wearing?"

"A church suit and trench coat. Why do you want to know this information?"

"You get pictures, babe?"

"What? I... yes. I do, but..." Cas' phone beeped stating he had a picture message. He opened up the picture the man sent. He frowned in confusion staring at the picture.

"You should have an operation done to increase your... size. Then you should be big enough to send a more visible picture." Cas informed with a sincere voice. Suddenly the line went silent.

_"That was strange."_ Cas thought.

He went back to Bobby's for his watch over Dean. This would be torture. he arrived and was with Bobby in his study room when Sam came up the stairs. Sam gave Cas a pat on the back and the angel slowly went down stairs. He heard a shatter of glass and went to investigate through the view hole in the door.

"Dean?" he called. no answer. "Dean!" When all he received was silence, he finally opened the door to see a broken lamp.

"Cas?" He heard the familiar voice to the side of the room. He started to turn, relieved to see the man he loved was okay. dean shut the cabinet door reveling the angel banishing blood sigil. The relieved look on Cas' face turned to fear and with a painful bright flash, Cas found himself in Heaven.

When Cas' vision came back to normal, he saw he was surrounded by his brothers and sisters. Quickly they all unleashed at Cas. With a hard struggle, Cas finally was freed and he ran and hid until his attackers gave up looking for him. Betrayal filled the angel. A man he gave his love, loyalty, and even his virginity to did this. He was heartbroken and dug for his phone to look at the picture he had taken, but he pulled it out to see it had broken... again.

The angel was royally pissed off.

_"This is Dean's fault!" _he thought. He made his way back to Earth when he heard a Jehovah witness praying ungodly loud.

"You pray too loud." Cas said putting the man to sleep. He looked at Dean in total anger, who received a scared as hell look from the hunter. Cas grabbed Dean by his jacket and viciously threw him to the wall in an alley.

"I rebelled for this?!" the angel yelled. Dean lost his breath from the impact of hitting the wall with such force.

"So you could surrender to them?" Cas punched Dean in the face and the hunter started to bleed.

"Cas... please!" Dean begged.

"I get EVERYTHING to you! And this is how you pay me?!"

A few more hard hits put Dean on the ground, vision fuzzy. Castiel approached the hunter, hand in a tight fist ready to hit him again.

"Do it... DO IT!" Dean challenged barely staying conscious. Cas looked at dean, still angry, but he couldn't hurt Dean, not again. He reached over and touched Dean, putting him in a Deep sleep, and returned him home.

He looked at his phone with slight tears. He lost his picture, but most of all, the memories they captured. He was just about to fly to the phone store when Sam and Dean ran in to tell Cas that Adam was gone. Cas knew where he'd be if the angels took him. When they arrived outside the warehouse, Cas could sense 5 other angels.

"There's 5 angels. I'll go in and take care of them, then you go and save Adam." Cas ordered as he started to undo his tie.

"Cas, no. They could kill you!" Dean said with worry in his voice.

"Maybe so, but then I won't have to watch you fail, Dean. I'm sorry, but I don't have the same faith in you as your brother does." Cas said frowning in hurt. Cas pulled out a switch blade and looked at Dean.

"What's that for?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, can you give us a few minutes." Dean asked. Sam nodded and left. Dean started carving the angel banishing symbol with a few tears escaping his eyes.

"You're crying." Cas softly said hurt to see Dean that way.

"You could die and... I don't want to, you know, lose you. And I'm not crying! I - have - something in my eye." he said trying to keep his manhood intact. "Cas," he started as he finished carving the symbol on Cas' chest, just inches away from Castiel. "I... I love you." he finished pulling Cas into a deep, wet kiss.

Cas was shocked. he had no idea Dean could love another man. he smiled and placed his hand to Dean's temple. The memory which had been taken was restored.

"I love you too, Dean."

Sam returned and Cas entered the building with his worried hunter outside.

**There we go. I hope you guys are at least a little happy with the ending. I know not much about a cellphone was in there, but I'm trying to have something to do with a phone in each chapter. I also tried to make it to where, things are happening because of Cas having the cellphone. As though if he didn't have the cell phone, it wouldn't have gotten broken, hence no angry Cas. Hope you sorta follow what I'm saying. I've also decided that if you guys want, I'll continue this story to go past season 5, without it following the rest of the seasons much, if you'd like. If not, then this story will be wrapping up soon, so PLEASE give me your opinions! :)**

**Thank you for reading and if you have any ideas or wanna see something in the story, let me know! :D I'll update ASAP.**


	7. Giving Gifts

**Here is chapter 7. For those of you who emailed me asking where this is going, to be honest... I really have no idea. I'm kinda just going with the flow now. It's going somewhere... I'm just not sure where. :P Anyways, this chapter is just a little pick me up. Again, hope you find it somewhat humorous Next chapter though, I think you guys will enjoy... at least I hope! :)**

**Also, I want to say thank you everyone who emailed me your thoughts and prayers to my family after our loss. It means a lot to me, and as I said, I like to think she is in Heaven with the angels. :) And of course, thank you for all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I have a couple other stories I'm working on, so be on the look out for them! :) Okay, let the Destiel... BEGIN! :D**

Cas woke up in a hospital bed. he started to move but the pain was unbearable.

"Oh, you're awake! Good!" a nurse said. She was sweet, and Cas liked the way she gently took care of him.

"Here are some more pain meds. Unfortunately, this is your last dose since we can't find any information about you." she said. Before she left, and older, much grumpier nurse came in.

"Shift change, go home." and with that, the young nurse left.

"Excuse me, I need to use a phone." Cas said as politely as he could. The new nurse, named Boris, gave a sigh and slightly threw the room phone to him. He picked up the phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?" Dean's gruff voice came. Cas could tell he was having an argument with someone, most likely his brother.

"Dean?" Cas' voice was grave, but soft at the same time.

"Cas?" Dean's voice lifted. "Where are you?"

"Alaska." Cas gave him the name of the hospital he was admitted to.

"Well, we found the horsemen, so zap on over and we'll go over the plan."

"I can't, zap. I'm drained on my powers. I have an itch, no matter how much I scratch, I'm just so..."

"... human."

"I need money for a plane ride, or more pain medication ideally."

"Okay, Bobby will transfer you the money." Cas could hear Bobby in the background. _"I will?" _

"Dean, I owe you an apology. You are not the broken shell I thought you to be."

"Thank you... I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

So, maybe our beloved angel still sucks at saying goodbye. He quickly hung up the phone and got to his feet slowly and eventually checked himself out of the hospital. The plane ride was long. Very long.

_"How do people travel like this?" _he thought. Cas was so caught up on how slow everything was he didn't realise the girl sitting next to him.

"You a nervous flyer?" she asked.

"No. I fly all the time. Just not this slow."

"So you're bored?" she asked leaning in closer to Castiel.

"I guess you could assume that."

"Well, we can join the mile high club." she said with a wink.

"The, what?"

"Oh, you know." she said creeping her hand up Cas' thigh.

"Oh, you mean sexual intercourse?" he asked unphased by her touch, which he could tell she wasn't used to.

"Uh, sure." she said slightly annoyed.

"I had sexual intercourse with dean. I dont' think he would be happy if I did it with you." he said sincerely.

With an annoyed look she got up and went to her seat next to her friends. The remainder of the ride was very quiet.

**~~ Later ~~**

Castiel saved the Winchesters from Pestilence. They now had 3 of 4 rings. next challenge, Death. The men stayed at Bobby's including Cas. dean was in a spare bedroom when Cas knocked.

"Dean, may I come in?"

"Yeah, how you feeling?" Dean asked with concern. The battle to get Pestilence's ring was very difficult. Dean seriously thought the three of them would die.

"I will survive, you?"

"Same. Hey, I got you something!" Dean pulled out a box wrapped in newspaper. Cas looked bewildered at the box.

"I don't understand, It is not yet Christmas." he said tilting his head to the side.

"Just open it."

Cas ripped open the gift with a small smile. he pulled out the new phone inside the box. Wide bright blue eyes looked up at Dean.

"You left the broken one on the table." Dean replied earning a tight hug from Cas.

"Thank you, Dean!"

"Hang on, turn it on!" Dean said with a huge grin. After 5 minutes of Cas trying to figure out how to tune the screen of the smart phone on, he got it. The background picture was the best memory he had with Dean.

"How..."

"The memory chip wasn't broken." Dean said with a wink.

Cas threw himself on dean. They kissed passionately which turned into making out. After 30 minutes of kissing each other, they laid on the bed in each others arms, lights off with the moon shining in the window.

"Cas? Why did you erase my memory?" Dean asked in a soft whisper.

"I thought you'd regret it. Sam reminded be how you are with women you meet at bars."

"Sam's such a cockblock." Dean joked.

"A what?"

"Nevermind." There was a few moments of silence before Cas spoke again.

"I'm sorry, that I stole your memory."

"It's okay, Cas. I still love ya."

"I love you too, Dean."

"Oh, Cas. what did you do to Godly? He was acting very paranoid and kept asking if you were with me at the store or if you were coming back."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Gabriel would rather tell the story though, or so I'd imagine." Cas replied with a smirk.

Then, was when Dean made another mental note not to piss off the nerd angels.

**Nothing too big or fluffy, but still a happy ending. Next chapter I think you guys will enjoy. It involves Cas texting with his new smart phone, and we all know how much of a pain in the ass texting on a smart phone can be. :P Thank you all for reading and like always, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions that I should put in the story! :)**


	8. Txt Msg FAIL!

**Thank you all for everything! I get so happy when I see that I have a new review, follower, or favorite! I really have a good feeling you guys will enjoy this chapter. It's about texting fails... or more commonly known as autocorrect fails. I'm not too creative, so majority of the texting conversations were stolen from other conversation fails. However, I hope you still find them funny. :) Thank you for reading!**

Things were slow, considering. The hunters and angel were tracking down Death. Considering that sam planned to say yes to Lucifer, the remainder of Team Freewill tried to live as happy of a life as they could. There's nothing wrong with that, right? Cas was happy. He was learning how to use his new touch screen phone. So far he loved it. The picture quality was so much better. Once again, he got carried away with taking pictures.

**Sam**: Cas, my brother loves you, so therefore, you're like a brother to me... but if you send me anymore pictures of bees, your foot, or a duckface... I will find you, & I will kill you. :)

Cas then thought it was a good idea to lay off the pictures. Although, Sam was glad to have received a picture of The Garden of Eden. Cas had somehow snuck there to take a picture for, well, everyone. Cas' new phone pretty much rocked... except for texting. He, and the boys, always had something called an autocorrect fail. The first time Cas encountered was Sam texting Dean. Cas was laying with Dean in bed and could see the conversation.

**Dean**: What do you want for breakfast, Sammy?

**Sam**: Pancakes with sermon sounds good.

**Dean**: Praise Jesus! Glory to God! If you like pancakes can I get an AMEN!

Cas was confused slighty but was interrupted in trying to think about it when he and Dean both heard a huge uproar of laughter from downstairs.

**Sam**: LMFAO! I meant syrup you jerk!

**Dean**: Sure, bitch, lets go to ihop! ;)

Many other times the phones Sam, Dean, and Cas had tended to betray them when they texted each other. One day, Dean left Cas and Sam at they library. Dean texted Cas to let him know he was on his way to pick them up.

**Dean**: I'm lesbian now. See you in 10 min.

**Dean**: I'm LEAVING! Stupid autocorrect!

**Cas**: Dean, why are you lesbian?

Simple things like that didn't completely bother the men. There were times when their phones practically ruined their lives. It could frustrate the angel when things like this happened.

**Cas**: Are you sore?

**Cas**: Do ducks have jackets?

**Cas**: Did muck save maggots?

**Cas**: My phone hates me.

**Cas**: Does husk make gaggles?

**Cas**: ... Nevermind.

**Bobby**: What... I just... What?

When Cas had the texting issues, he would simply give up. Dean would get mad and continue to try, till he wanted to throw the phone away. Cas guessed everyone had their own way to cope with issues.

**Dean**: I was just drinking a cock and jizz exploded all over my face!

**Dean**: Son of a bitch! I meant COKE! And FIZZ! Damn auto collect!

**Dean**: Auto cucumber!

**Dean**: God donut!

**Dean**: I quit at life!

Cas found this humorous, which shocked the whole world. And of course, so did Sam. During all of these mishaps, the three were made fun of by Bobby. That was, until, Bobby caved in and got himself a smartphone.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were in the town over at the library.

**Bobby**: We have a lead on Death. I'm at Rufus' now. I'll be back manboob.

**Dean**: Uhm...

**Bobby**: I meant Monday!

**Dean**: LMAO! Sucks don't it?

**Bobby**: Shut up!

**Sam**: Manboob? Really Bobby?

**Bobby**: What?

**Sam**: We all saw the text. LOL!

**Bobby**: I'll still hurt ya, boy!

**Sam**: You'll hurt us on Manboob? :P

**Bobby**: Idjit.

**Bobby**: Just stay quiet or I'll get you too!

**Castiel**: I did not say anything.

**Bobby**: Stay that way and I won't hump ya!

**Castiel**: Then I will remain quiet... O.o

**Bobby**: Balls! I meant hunt!

**Dean**: Bobby, you better not be thinking about humping My Angel!

**Bobby**: Shut up ya idjit!

Soon they were going to be busy with thinking of many plans to stop Death, say yes to Lucifer and put him in the cage, and over all, stopping the apocalypse.

**I hope you found that somewhat humorous. I felt kinda happy with it, which is rare since I'm constantly finding things wrong and wanting to make things better in my writings. Please let me know what you guys think! I like hearing your opinions! Also, if you want me to continue this past season 5 and kinda make up a Destiel (maybe Sabriel) life after, let me know! Thank you all for reading! You're all so awesome! :)**


	9. The Last Day

**Here is the first part of chapter 9. Sorry for the late update. I was out of town for the funeral. My mum is in Heaven with the good angels now. Writing this really kept my mind busy. The chapter is pretty long however, so like I said, I broke it up into two parts. Hope you guys like it!**

**Also, Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Seeing all of your responses to this chapter brought a happy tear to my eye! Well, okay, I was already crying cause I stepped on a Lego, but I was happy to see them! :) ENJOY!**

**PART I**

"Castiel!" Lucifer yelled. "Did you just molotov my brother, with Holy Fire?"

Castiel could see the angry arch angel through the vessel he was using. Dean and Bobby only saw Sam. Lucifer!Sam raised his hands and snapped his fingers. The angel, who was more or less human, exploded.

"Cas!" Dean hollered. He and Bobby shared a terrified look. Lucifer stepped forward and looked at Bobby. A flick of his wrist and Bobby's neck broke.

"Bobby!" Dean cried.

Before Dean could do anything, Lucifer grabbed him and held him against the Impala. One hit after another, bones crunching, and Dean refused to leave his little brother. Suddenly, something happened, and Sam took control.

"It's okay, Dean. I got him!" Sam said pulling the rings out.

The portal to the cage was opened. Sam started to hump but was more pushed in along with Michael when he tried tos top him.

The portal closed, Sam was gone. Bobby and Cas were dead, and Dean was truly alone.

**1 Day Earlier**

"Wait, so Death just gave you the ring?" Bobby asked.

"And some pizza." Dean replied still as shocked as everyone else was.

"So what's the next plan?" Castiel asked.

He knew the answer. They all did. Sam would say yes to Lucifer, somehow control the Devil, and jump into the cage. They all knew the chances of survival for Sam was, well, non existent.

"Last day on Earth, What should we do?" Sam asked with a dry chuckle.

"Might as well have some fun, right?" Dean asked.

"Just as long as I don't have to go to a Den of iniquity." Castiel stated remembering what happened last time.

After laughs were exchanged, Sam suggested they have a good lunch. Bobby agreed to grilling burgers and so Dean and Bobby left to the grocery store. Cas and Sam had some brotherly alone time.

"So, Cas, how are things with you and Dean?" Sam asked.

"Very well, We've captured many memories." he said with a smile. "I can send you some of the pictures!" the angel finished starting to dig out his phone.

"No! That's totally okay." Sam replied trying to keep out any disturbing images.

"Cas, what do you want most in the world?"

Cas thought for a moment then looked to the floor. "I... It's dumb." he said.

"Try me."

"I want... Dean. A family. A house in the middle of the country. I want Dean to be happy most of all." the angel replied.

"The American Dream." Sam chuckled.

"I love Dean. I just want him safe and happy."

"I know he feels the same about you. Like we've said before, you're family now." Sam said with a warm smile as he pulled Cas into a hug.

"Sam, I have a small curiosity." Castiel started. "When do you plan to tell Dean that you and Gabriel are together?"

Sam's eyes were huge when he turned to look at Cas.

"How did you find out?!"

"Gabriel told me." Castiel said. "I told him what is going on. He'll want to see you before..." Cas couldn't finish. the arch angel showed up right behind Sam embracing him in a hug.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You okay, Dean?" Bobby asked the overly quiet hunter.

"Yeah. Spectacular." Dean scoffed as he and Bobby pulled up to the house.

"Just try to be happy, will ya?" Bobby commanded as he got out of the truck. Dean could have swore he heard a muffled "idjit" come from the older hunter, which put a small smile on Dean's face. If only for a moment.

Dean and Bobby walked in to see Sam, Cas, and the ex trickster.

"What's he doing here?" Dean asked.

The next hour was spent with Sam, Cas, and Gabriel telling Dean EVERYTHING that's happened.

"One question." the more relaxed Dean said. Cas was sitting beside Dean with the hunters arm around his shoulder. Sam and Gabriel sat the same way.

"Who's bottom?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Me." Gabriel answered.

"Gabe!" Sam complained.

"I knew it!" Bobby hollered from the other room.

"Bobby!" Sam threatened.

"Sammy!" Dean said in a sarcastic shock.

"Dean!" Gabriel said with a tone that said 'seriously?'

"Castiel." Cas calmly said. The other men looked at him in confusion.

"What? I felt left out." the blue-eyed angel explained.

After 10 minutes of constant laughter and blushing from heavens most adorable angel, lunch was served. The plans for after lunch were simple. Have fun. Too bad the village idiot (or idjit) had to temporarily ruin that.

"Dean, if it's a simple hunt, why can't I come?" Castiel complained. Dean and Sam had some things packed. Gabriel had agreed to come on the hunt.

"Cause, Cas. I don't want to take a chance on you getting hurt." Dean replied. "Besides, it's just a small hunt. I'll be back soon. Then we can, well, you know." Dean said with a suggestive wink.

As tempting as it sounded, the angel was still upset.

"Just, please come back in one piece." Cas replied.

As the brothers and Gabriel left, Castiel looked at Gabriel with a hard focus. The arch angel knew Castiel wanted him to read his mind.

_"Keep them safe... or else." _Cas thought.

While the three were gone, Cas took the time to talk with Bobby.

"I'm scared for Dean." Cas said out of the blue.

"It's just a ghost hunt, not a wendigo." Bobby answered.

"Not about the hunt." he replied looking at the floor.

"Oh, you're worried how Dean will react to Sam being gone?" The angel nodded his head slowly.

"I want him to be happy, but he would die for Sam. He has before. I'm scared I won't make him happy." the angel said with a lone tear. Bobby handed Cas a towel for his tears.

"Let's put it his way, Cas. Dean loves you. I've never seen him try so hard to impress someone before." Bobby's statement earned him a shocked look from Castiel.

"Dean tries to impress me? I don't understand. Why?"

"Maybe because he loves you. Because he wants the security of knowing you'll never leave. Because he knows tomorrow night, he will lose his brother, and if he loses you, he'd be completely dead inside."

Castiel thought hard on what he was just told. He never thought of their situation in that way.

"Thank you, Bobby." Castiel responded.

"Hey, they don't call me Uncle Bobby for nothing."

After 45 minutes of the two sitting talking about everything, Sam, Dean, and Gabriel showed up. All three of them looked annoyed.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Rats." Dean said.

"Lot's of them." Sam added.

**That's the end of part 1. Hope you are enjoying this chapter so far. Part 2 will be up soon. Part 2 will go right off where we left off here. This part of the season which was the end was so deep and dark, so it's kinda hard to add humor, but I tried. Thank you for reading you wonderful people! :3 **


	10. How it Should Have Ended

**Here is part 2! Thank you all for reading this. I think I might continue this story. It probably wont follow season 6, 7, or 8 much... or at all really. I think it's turning into a random story. So if you all are interested in me continuing this, I might need some help. If not, then I'm making another Destiel/Sabriel AU story. So definitely be on the look out for that. For now, let's enjoy a chapter! :)**

**PART II**

The two hunters changed and the 5 men sat in silence. Gabriel finally stood up and spoke.

"Come on you guys. We shouldn't spend the day like this. Let's have some fun! Who wants to challenge me to a chocolate shake chugging contest?"

"Pass." said Bobby. Everyone else agreed easily.

"How about a snowball fight?" asked Dean.

"It's summer, Dean." Sam replied.

Gabriel gave the men a smirk and before they knew it, all 5 were standing in a foot or more of snow. A mixture of shock and excitement filled the hunters. Cas gave Gabriel a look saying 'thank you', which would have earned him a 'you're welcome' had it not been for the snowball thrown at Gabriel's face.

Castiel looked over to see the younger Winchester had a huge smirk after he threw a snowball at his boyfriend. Cas was giggling at first until he noticed his boyfriend having the same evil grin on his face. Before Cas could protest or escape, a cold, wet ball hit him in the chest.

Sam and Dean fell down laughing hard.

"I believe they are L O L-ing at us." Cas said to Gabriel.

"Let's get 'em!" Gabriel yelled as he and Cas scooped up a snowball and threw them at the laughing Winchesters. Sam and Dean were hit and they stared down the angels.

"Oh.. this is war!" Dean yelled and both sides made their forts and the snowballs started to fly. Right at the state, Gabriel was hit in the chest.

"Cassy! I'm hit. You're own your own!"

Cas waited a second and stood to throw his snowball. he dodged Sams and threw his hitting Sam in the chest. Sam and Gabriel stood to the side and now it was Dean vs. Cas. Ten minutes were spent throwing snowballs and missing. Sam cheered on Dean as Gabriel cheered for Cas. Finally a snowball was thrown and hit it's target in the chest.

Dean threw his hands up in victory.

"Cassy!" Gabriel yelled as he tackled his brother to the ground. "Don't go to the light!" Gabriel joked.

Cas pushed him off and the four gave each other hugs.

"Who says it's over?" Bobby asked sitting at the angels fort. "Get back over there, Dean. You gotta beat me in order to be champion of the snow."

Gabriel started the war. Dean stood up to throw his snowball, but was suddenly hit with four in the chest. Everyone stared at Bobby in shock.

"I know more about life, son." he smirked. They all shared a laugh and threw more snow and wrestled around being real kids for what seemed like the first time.

It was night. Bobby was taken back to prepare hot chocolate. Dean and Sam threw themselves on the ground to make snow angels. After making a halo they looked to their boyfriends, both who raised an eyebrow.

"Gabriel, I think we can one up them." Castiel said with a cocky smile.

"Agreed." Gabriel said.

The two angels threw themselves on the ground. They laid there with their arms crossed. Suddenly the sounds of a huge thud echoed the snowy plains. Where they angels laid were impressions of the angelic wings of the hunter's boyfriends.

"Show offs." Dean mumbled with a small chuckle.

The angels stood up and turned to look at their snow angels.

"Hey, Cas. What's that gap right there?" Dean asked.

"That's a scar on my wing."

"Where'd you get that?" Sam asked.

"When I rescued Dean from the pit."

"Oh." dean replied feeling bad now.

"It's okay, It's very impressive Castiel." Gabriel said.

"Thank you!" Castiel lit up.

Before they left the snowy plains, a very confused Dean took a picture of their creations.

"Good idea!" Castiel said smiling as he took out his phone.

"Time to go!" Sam and Dean said and they were all back at Bobby's.

They all went to sleep around 10:30 that night. Sam and Gabriel were cuddled in sam's bed. Gabriel held Sam close. Knowing what would happen soon. He placed a small kiss to the top of Sam's head and laid there quietly. Castiel was wrapped in Dean's arms. Dean reflected what he and Sam had talked about while they were alone on the "hunt".

_"Dean, you know, tomorrow, when I jump, I'm not coming back, right?" Sam asked_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then you gotta promise not to try and bring me back."_

_"What?! NO!" Dean protested._

_"Dean! Once that gate is shut, you can't go poking at it!"_

_"So what, I'm suppose to live an apple pie life while you are in the cage with Lucifer?"_

_"Yes! Take Castiel to the country. Live the American Dream with him! Have a family with him! Be happy with him! Dean, you have to promise me this!"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"Not good enough, promise me!"_

_"I promise, Sammy. I promise."_

A lone tear started to fall down Dean's cheek.

"Cas?" Dean whispered.

"Yes?"

"I... tomorrow... Just remember, that I love you." Dean said.

Castiel leaned up to meet Dean's eyes. "I love you too, Dean." Castiel said placing his hand on Dean's shoulder where the hand print scar still remained. They leaned in to kiss each other and slowly fell asleep.

**Right Friggin' Now**

The plain failed. Sam said yes, but Lucifer had won. They found the battlefield and bought some time. Now though, Dean was hurt. both physically and emotionally. He was alone... Or so he thought.

Dean was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back away from where the portal was opened. He was turned to face the person who grabbed him. Who he saw made his heart skip a beat.

"Cas?!" Dean asked shocked.

Cas, eye's bluer than ever, smiled and healed Dean.

"Gabriel, now!"

Suddenly Cas and Gabriel opened the portal again, ran to the opening and dove into the hole. It closed up and the two angels disappeared.

A few moments passed, when suddenly Sam was back, along with Cas and Gabriel. Cas went and healed Bobby. The 5 men stared at each other for the longest time.

"We did it." Sam mumbled.

Within seconds, Dean pulled Sam in to a tight hug, who pulled Gabriel in to it, who pulled Castiel into it, who pulled Bobby into the group hug, who grunted by the angel's sudden power. They stopped the apocalypse and were all there, alive and safe.

**There we go. Part 2 is complete. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. As I said before. If you would be interested in me continuing this I will. If I don't get many people who want to see this continued then it'll come to an end soon. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to let me know! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I will make you all cookies and eventually send them to you, they might just not get exactly to you.. :P**


	11. Sing Your Love Unto Me

**Here is the next chapter. Like I said, now it's completely and totally made up. It doesn't follow any of the seasons after 5. I hope you like this chapter. Also, as far as the songs I'm using... Well, I'm having a RW obsession. I know Dean would NEVER sing anything like this... but, like I said, it's completely and totally made up now. :P**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own SPN or it characters, thought that doesn't stop me or anyone else from using them to make fanfictions. :P **

***The song "Sweet Caroline" belongs to Mr. Neil Diamond.  
*The song "Love Love" belongs to Mr. Gary Barlow, Howard Donald, Jason Orange, Mark Owen, and my personal favorite, Robbie Williams.**

***The song "Angels" belongs to Mr. Robbie Williams.**

**... Like I said... obsession... ENJOY NOW! :D**

Some time had passed since the day of the apocalypse. The hunters had hunts still. Majority of nights were spent in motels. At least now, they were never alone. Castiel had his grace completely restored. Gabriel and Castiel both were in heaven for majority of the time after the apocalypse. Once things were set straight, the angels returned to their boyfriends.

Dean and Sam both knew hunting and having a committed relationship was impossible from previous attempts. But then again, their previous relationships hadn't been angels of the Lord. They were willing to try again. Two weeks went by without a hunt. What better way to spend them than on vacation. The four men drove to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.

"This will be fun! Sammy and I have never been to the beach before!" Dean said as they drove.

"I think it would be pleasant to learn to surf." Castiel said.

"What do you think, Gabe? Surfing or boogie boarding?" Sam asked.

No answer came from the arch angel. They all glanced to the arch angel who sat with Castiel in the back seat. He had headphones on and was silently jamming to music Dean and Sam couldn't hear.

"Oh no." Castiel said facepalming.

"What?" Dean asked.

Since Castiel was a celestial being, he could easily hear what Gabriel was listening to.

"The chorus is coming up... in 3, 2, 1." Cas groaned.

"SWEET CAROLINEEEE! BUM! BUM! BUM!" Gabriel sang loudly startling the hunters.

"At least it's a good song." Dean said recovering from his heart attack.

"Not when it's the only one you hear since 1969." Castiel replied.

The brothers laughed and majority of the drive was spent laughing, singing, and occasionally telling Gabriel to stop singing any Neil Diamond songs. Half way to SC, the group stopped at a motel.

"Hey! karaoke night! Who wants to watch drunk people sing?" Gabriel asked.

The four men grinned and agreed to go.

"Hey! $1,000 cash prize for group singing contest!" Dean said.

Much to Dean's surprise, they sounded pretty good the drive to the motel. After much convincing, they agreed to try it. They made their way to their rooms to rest for the trip tomorrow. Dean and Cas got to theirs, when Cas' phone beeped. Then again, and again, and again. After 47 beeps, it stopped.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean said in disbelief.

"No... Samadriel, Simiel, Azrael, Dumah sent two, Grigori, Jerameel, Orifiel..." Castiel started to list off everyone who texted him.

"I get it! Who are they?"

"Angels, from my Garrison."

"You taught the angels how to text?" Dean asked.

"And take pictures." Cas replied overly proud of himself. He opened one of the messages and showed Dean. "See, look what Samandriel sent me." Cas said handing the phone to Dean.

Dean looked at it and couldn't help but chuckle at the picture of Alphie with a huge smile saying _"I found a vessel!"_

"He's a young angel." Castiel said quietly.

Castiel phone beeped again. Dean still had his phone and saw it was from Gabriel.

**Gabriel****: **Cassy. Next time you want to show the angels something new... DON'T!

The two laughed hard for about 10 minutes before they finally changed their clothes. Dean wore his usual faded jeans, boots, black t-shirt with his dark green over-shirt. Castiel wore dark jeans, dark boots similar to Dean's, and a black button up shirt.

"You look good." Dean whistled.

"I know." Cas replied with a smirk. It was pretty obvious to Dean that he was rubbing off on the angel.

The two kissed quickly and met with Sam and Gabriel. The four made their way to the bar where the contest was.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What is your group called?" asked the lady at the table.

The four men looked at each other with blank looks until Dean spoke up.

"Freewill Singers!" he said with a proud grin. Sam looked at him with a "seriously?" look and finally all nodded to the lady in agreement.

They were entered into the contest and shown to their seats.

"Here are the songs you can choose from." the waitress said handing them a paper and giving them all a once over.

"Aww! No AC/DC." Dean pouted.

"Hey! Taylor Swift!" Sam exclaimed.

"No!" Dean and Gabriel both yelled at the same time.

"What about this one?" Castiel asked.

"Love Love?" Dean asked.

"It's catchy." Gabe said.

They all agreed to sing that and just waited their turn. They were called up to the stage. The group before them sang 1999 by Prince, and they did quite well. They each had their own microphone, enough alcohol in their system to have no cares, and when the music started, they had their rhythm going well. It also helped that all the girls couldn't stop looking at the four men up and down. Dean started the song with the first verse.

_"You bring me right back down to the Earth from the promise land. We're getting close to the center of the Earth with an honest plan. You'll never be your mother or your father do you understand? Do you understand?"_

The crowd started to cheer as the whole group sang. The song climbed to it's chorus.

_"We don't have too much time, dear. And time it travels far too fast. We're not too far, we're too near. Before they take it from our hands!"_

Castiel and Gabriel were able to hit the high notes perfectly which made the song sound so perfect. The whole crowd were out of their seats nearly when the chorus hit.

_"Why don't you teach your heart to feel? And give your love love, give your love love, give it all away. Why don't you teach your heart to talk? And give your love love, give your love love. Give me give me what I need!"_

By now the crowd was mostly dancing and cheering on Freewill Singers. Sam started the next verse.

_"We'll take you right back down to the Earth from the motherland. This is the first class journey from the Gods to the son of Man. You're at the gates of human evolution don't you understand. Why don't you understand?" _

The men were smiling big, looking at each other as they sung.

_"Why don't you teach your heart to feel? And give your love love, give your love love, give it all away. Why don't you teach your heart to talk? And give your love love, give your love love. Give me give me what I need!"_

They finished the song and the room stood and cheered so loud, Heaven and Hell could hear the excited crowd.

"That was amazing!" Sam yelled over the crazy room.

One other group went after them. Finally the judge stood up on the stage. The second runner up was somehow, "Satan's Warriors."

"The first runner up... Gray Tacos!" The group who went before the hunters and angels won the runner up.

"And your winner tonight of $1,000 is... Freewill Singers!"

The four men jumped high out of their seats. They went to the stage to claim their cash prize. Castiel even asked the judge to take a picture of them with his phone. It was definitely a memory worth capturing in his opinion.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After they split the money, Sam and Gabriel went to bed since 6 am was fast coming and Sam had the first driving shift. Dean and Cas decided to stay up more and watch the people sing more.

Dean suddenly jumped up and walked up to the stage.

"I would like to sing this song to the most important angel in my life." Dean said on the stage pointing to his lover.

"Cas, this is for you."

The angel blushed, but couldn't help but smile at how all the girls slumped in their seats.

_"I sit and wait. Does an angel contemplate my fate. And do they know the places were we go, when we're gray and old? Cause I have been told, that salvation, lets their wings unfold. So when I'm lying in my bed, thoughts running through my head, and I feel that love is dead. I'm loving angels instead." _

Castiel was smiling so uncontrollably. He loved the piano melody with Dean's amazing voice. He knew this would be his favorite song forever.

_"And through it all, he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong..." _

The bridge of the song hit and everybody in the room was swinging left to right along with the melody. Dean finished the song perfectly.

_"And down the waterfall, where ever it may take me, I know that life won't break me, when I come to call. He won't forsake me. I'm loving angels instead." _

Dean stood up to take a bow at the cheering crowd. Castiel, who was glad to see he wasn't the only one in tears, ran to the stage and pulled Dean into a kiss.

"I love you, Dean!"

"I love you, Cas!"

Little did the two realize, that the arch angel and his boyfriend saw the whole thing and were also teary-eyed.

"They'll SO be married one day" Gabriel said.

Sam just nodded with a smile.

**I'd like to thank ****Macleod494**** for helping me come up with the "band name" our favorite boys used! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this! If you haven't heard the songs "Love Love" or "Angels", I highly suggest you listen to them! They are really good. Plus if you listen to them and imagine this story, it makes it slightly more epic! **

**Thank you all for reading my story! It really makes my day so much better when I see a new Follow, Favorite, and Review! So let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Also, I'm kinda running outta cell phone issues (hence the little to do with a cell phone chapters). So if you have a cell phone issue you don't mind sharing or know of one that you'd like to see in the store, feel free to share! Thank you all again for reading! :)**


	12. The Plan

**Here's a tiny random update for you guys! The next chapter will be better and possibly longer. I really want to thank all of you who have stuck with me on this story. I really had no intentions to make it as long as it was. It was originally just gonna be a 1 or 2 chapter short story. You all have given me inspiration to continue it though, and for that, I want to thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

The men woke up and drove to their destination with plenty of time during the day to still have breakfast and then some tropical fun. The next two weeks, the boys knew they would have loads of fun.

Gabriel and Sam went to their room when they arrived at their motel. Dean and Cas were in the room next to theirs unpacking.

"So, what should we do first?" Gabriel asked excitedly as he pulled out a lollipop.

"Dude, where do you keep getting all this candy" Sam laughed out.

"Hello? Trick... uh... ex trickster!" he said with a smile.

"Right, good point." Sam said as he leaned down to kiss the arch angel.

What was first a simple kiss turned into more heated kisses, until Gabriel's phone beeped. Both men sighed as they leaned back and Gabriel pulled out his phone. Before he could check to see who interrupted them, Sam's phone beeped too.

"It's from Dean." both of the men said.

**Dean****: **I need to talk to you.

**Sam****:** Yeah, be there soon. Everything okay?

**Dean****:** Bring Gabe.

Sam gave Gabriel a curious look as he shoved his phone in his pocket. Gabriel began to read his text from Dean.

**Dean****:** I need your help.

**Gabriel****:** That's a shocker, tell me something I don't know. :P

**Dean****:** Gabe!

**Gabriel****:** Coming! Geez!

In a blink of an eye, Gabriel and Sam stood in front of Dean who seemed nervous.

"Hey." Dean said nervously.

"Hey, where's Cas?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, right. While I'm ahead... I'm sorry." Dean said with a weak smile.

"Why?" Sam asked very worried as to what might have happened.

Sam's phone beeped, followed by Gabriel's. The two looked at their phones.

"It's a picture message." Sam said.

"From Castiel." Gabriel replied.

Sam and his boyfriend thought for a second. Their eyes turned wide and they turned their gaze to Dean.

"I needed some privacy with you two, so I told him to take pictures." Dean replied.

Every three seconds, the two men's phones buzzed receiving a pictures message.

"What did you want?" Gabriel asked turning his phone off in annoyance.

"I need you to distract Cas today for a few hours while I arrange something." Dean said. "You used to be a trickster. So, do *waves hands around* tricks."

Gabriel let an evil smile escape him and suddenly disappeared. Sam turned to Dean. The two were in Dean and Cas' room. They sat at the table. Sam watched Dean constantly tap his fingers on the table. Sam seriously started to get worried.

"Dean! Talk to me... What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Nothing is wrong. That's the thing. You're here, everyone's alive and strong, we're all happy." Dean said with a small dry laugh.

"Is.. is that a bad thing?" Sam asked.

"Not at all!"

Dean sat quietly before Sam spoke up ending the awkward silence.

"Is... Is that what you wanted to talk about?" the younger brother finally asked.

"No... Uhm, I... I think... No! I am. I'm gonna ask Cas to marry me!" Dean blurted out louder than he intended to.

Sam's eyes grew wide and his smile even wider.

"Dean... Dean! That's... That's great!" Sam cheered jumping up and giving his brother a huge hug.

"So, what do you have planned?" Sam asked.

Dean explained everything he had planned to Sam. the rest of the early noon was spent with Sam and Dean preparing for Dean's big night.

"So... What's Gabe doing?" Sam wondered out loud.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Castiel continued to take pictures of the town, when he caught sight of the beach and ocean. He couldn't help but state and appreciate his fathers work and creation.

Out of nowhere it seemed, a man in an instant cake booth was announcing his business to the bystanders. Castiel thought making a cake for Gabriel would make him happy. He mixed his ingredients. In 5 minutes the cake was done. When Castiel reached for his phone, he was shocked to see it was gone.

"What the..." he mumbled to himself to see part of his now baked phone sticking out of the cake.

He pulled out the phone and fixed it easily. Trying not to wonder how his phone ended up in the cake, he left to take more pictures.

Out of the corner, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the cake stand was gone. He then moved to another corner and made his next move to Cas.

A cat appeared out of nowhere. Castiel couldn't help but take a picture. Suddenly, a hissing ball of fun jumped at the angel and took his phone. The shocked and aggravated angel was able to stop the cat and retrieve his scratched up phone. Once again, he fixed it.

The next hour, Castiel kept having strange encounters that involved losing and damaging his cell phone. Eventually, he got a text from Dean saying it was time to go to the beach with Sam and Gabriel. Castiel knew he would have to tell Dean what all happened.

**There we go. Like I said, just a little short chapter. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. If anyone can PM me some advice on writing "love" scenes, that would be very helpful in the near future. **

**Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you think of the story and if you like the direction it's going. :3**


	13. A Day at the Beach

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I had a hard time coming up with what felt perfect. I think you guys might like it though! :) Thanks for being patient with me! A BIG... so big, like... very big... HUGE thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed this story! You guys really help my inspiration to write this! Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: This chapter is a little long... but I kinda had to make it longer... I hope you still enjoy it regardless!**

It was about 1pm when the men decided to go to the beach. Dean's preparations had been made, and now all there was to do was hurry up and wait. He had to make sure that he didn't let Cas see that he was nervous.

Gabriel had returned to his and Sam's motel room. Both he and Sam started to putting on their swim suits. Sam asked Gabriel what all he had done to distract Cas. Needless to say, he was quite impressed.

"Well... that explains why my phone suddenly stopped beeping for 3 hours." Sam said with a chuckle.

"I made sure I took the opportunity to destroy that over abused phone of his." the angel said with a smirk.

"Well, it helped, Dean was able to get everything he needed to done. He's so excited. He's going to ask Cas to marry him, tonight!"

"I know." Gabriel said nonchalantly while he set his swim trunks aside.

"It will be so... wait... what?" Sam asked shocked.

"I read his mind. Why else would I help him?" he said with another smirk.

Sam thought about what Gabriel just told him. A confused frown showed on Sam's face and he turned towards Gabriel. Sam already had his swim trunks on and just waited for Gabriel to put his on.

"Wait, won't that ruin the surprise then. I mean, if Cas decides to read Dean's mind."

Gabriel, having put on his swim trunks already, gave a loud sarcastic laugh.

"Oh please, Castiel made a promise to Dean that he wouldn't read the man's mind. So I don't think we'll have to worry about that." Gabriel set his bag back on the floor. "I'm happy for them. Both of them. Dean's a great guy for Cassy. And Cas, well, I don't think I've ever seen him happy... ever."

Sam just gave a small smile. He closed the distance between himself and the arch angel. They leaned into a small kiss. When they pulled apart they looked each other in the eye.

"I love you." Sam said with a warm smile.

"I love you too. By the way, you look down right delicious in that swim suit!" Gabriel said licking his lips suggestively.

"Thanks." Sam said looking at his trunks. His swim trunks were blue with white outlines of tropical flowers down one of the legs. He gave Gabriel a look and raised an eyebrow. "I wish I could say the same about your trunks." he let out with a laugh.

Gabriel wore a tight speedo. They were black, with the exception of the pink outline of two eyes on the back on each butt cheek. The arch angel was at the door. He turned his head towards Sam with a small smirk and wiggled his butt to Sam before opening the door to meet Dean and Cas outside by the beach.

**~~Meanwhile~~**

Dean and Cas were in their room getting ready to have fun at the beach. Dean was pretty impressed with himself. He didn't come off as strange acting to his lover. He soon realized that he had Gabriel to thank for that. Castiel appeared in the room with the flutter of wings. Dean had come to recognize the noise and was very rarely startled by it.

"Wait... A man asked you to use your phone to call his wife. He went into a restroom, and..." Dean asked wide-eyed. When he asked Gabriel to distract Cas, he didn't quite mean to screw with him like that.

"The man saw a spider that he swore talked to him, and he dropped it in the urinal." Castiel said.

"Was it... you know... used."

"All the toilets are used in that place, Dean."

"Uhm... nevermind. So, you need a new phone?"

"No. I was able to fix it. Just in time too. I have so many videos to show you of people playing with buckets on the streets!"

"Street performers? Wait... When did you learn to take videos?" Dean asked even more shocked by his angels new discovery.

The two were getting into their swim suits while they were talking. Dean had already put his swim trunks on and Cas was almost there. Dean admired how his angel looked in his swim trunks. Cas wore bright blue swim trunks that had black lacing of random shapes down one side of the leg. Even being worn at his hips, it still managed to bring out the blue in his eyes even more.

"Gabriel taught me how to take videos. He said it's a much more pleasurable way for you and I to take memories." the innocent angel replied. Dean just nodded his head unsure of what he should say. Sure, Gabriel had a point, but at the same time... it was Gabriel.

Castiel finished tying his swimsuit and turned around to face Dean. He couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face when he saw his boyfriend standing in his dark green and black swim suit. Dean looked perfect in his eyes. (Well, he always did, but you know what I mean.)

The two stood their for what seemed like hours. Green eyes met blue, and finally Dean stepped up and grabbed the back of Cas' neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I love you." Dean said almost in a whisper. He knew it might have seemed like a chick-flick moment, but right now, he didn't even care.

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel replied with a smile.

The two pulled away so they could grab their towels.

"Hey, Gabe and Sam are doing their own thing tonight, so, I was thinking you and I can go out for dinner. I know you don't eat, but still..." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. If Castiel agreed to dinner, then his first step of his plan would be a success.

"I can eat, Dean. Angels just don't need to eat to survive like you do. And I would love to go out to eat with you." Cas replied as he grabbed his towel and made his way to the door were Dean stood already to go. Dean smiled and nodded trying as hard as he could not to jump up and down like an excited school girl.

**~~At Beach~~**

The four men made their way to the Beach. Once they arrived, the two angels stopped and stared at the ocean silently for a few minutes, admiring their fathers creation. After a few minutes and their human boyfriends calling their names, the four of them found a spot to lay their towels down and set their cooler with drinks and snack in it. Once they had set their spot just perfect, they looked at each other and smiled.

The four of them grabbed their boogie boards and ran to the ocean. For about an hour, they four men, who seemed more like children, played in the water. They boogie board the ocean tides. Dean at one point felt something touch his leg. Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly had goggles. He went underwater and saw the group of small fish swimming around. He passed the goggles to everyone and each took turn to go under water to look at the curious fish that swam around the shore.

"Hey, lets go build a sand castle!" Dean suggested and the four of them ran to sand near their spot.

They all had managed to build an amazing and big sand castle. Other people at the beach were walking by and taking pictures. After what seemed like everyone in the town had came by to admire they men's work, they thought about how they would destroy it. Before they had made a decision on how to destroy it, Gabriel had already ran and tackled the sand castle, making the creation crumble down to piles upon piles of sand. They sat and laughed as Gabriel tried to spit out the sand he had got in his mouth.

Sam suddenly felt something gently hit his foot. He looked down to see a volley ball at his foot. He bent down to pick it up. He and Dean looked around to see where it came from. Finally a man, about their age, came jogging up to them.

"Hey! Sorry about that." the man said as he approached the group.

"No problem." Sam said with a polite smile tossing the ball back to the man.

"Names Jake." he said waving to the four men.

"Sam. This is my brother Dean, and our boyfriends, Gabe and Cas." Sam introduced. The other three men gave a small smile and wave towards Jake.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, if you guys are interested, there's a 2 on 2 beach volley ball tournament. We could use a couple more teams. You guys should play! It's all in good fun! It starts in 45 minutes." Jake informed as he pointed to where the small tournament took place.

"Sure, uhm, we'll think about it." Dean said.

Jake took off back towards where he came. Dean turned to the other three and gave them a so-what's-the-plan look. The four of them thought about it. Finally they walked towards the tournament area and entered their names in. There were four teams total. While they waited for a referee to arrive, Dean gave Cas a crash course of how to play volleyball. The angel seemed to understand what Dean was saying, and that was good enough for him. After all, as Jake said, 'It's all in good fun'.

Finally, the referee arrived and started the first match. The matches would go up to 10 points. They would rock, paper, scissors to see who would serve first. The first match of the tournament was Sam and Gabriel vs. Dory and Nicole. Dean noticed that Dory and Nicole looked overly confident and he hoped Sam and Gabriel would beat them.

Sam and Dory met in the middle at the net. As always, Sam won at rock, paper, scissors and he and Gabriel served first. Sam did an underhand serve and the ball went over the net. Sam never did like volleyball, and he wasn't too good at it, but he could hold his part. The two girls went into their positions. Nicole bumped the ball to Dory. Dory set it at the net for Nicole. With perfect grace, Nicole ran up to the net, jumped and spiked the ball as hard as she could. Before Sam or Gabriel could do anything, Gabriel was hit in the chest with the ball. Sam and Gabriel gave each other a shocked look and looked towards Dory and Nicole, who gave the men smirks. Dean and Cas looked at each other and slowly Dean started to cover his eyes.

The match was over quickly, but also painfully. Each time the girls spiked the ball, Sam or Gabe was it. At one point, the ball hit Gabe first, bounced off him then hit Sam. Needless to say, Sam was glad it was over. The girls won, 10-1. Sam and Gabe's one point was gotten from the girls touching the net. Next up, Dean and Cas vs. Jake and Tony. Dean and Tony met in the middle. Dean, of course, lost at rock, paper, scissors.

The two teams got ready for the game. Jake served the ball underhand as Sam did. So far, Dory and Nicole were the only ones who were serving overhand. Serve was short and right to Dean. He set the ball for Cas, who Dean thought was going to bump it over. Castiel, ran up to where the ball was, jumped as high has he could and spiked the ball hard to the other teams open spots. Dean, Sam, and Gabriel looked at Cas incredulously.

"I learned that from them." Cas said quietly to Dean pointing over to Dory and Nicole who didn't looked phased by it. The rest of the game was close as Jake was very good at volleyball. The score was 10-8. Dean and Cas went on to play for 1st and 2nd place.

The next match was for 3rd and 4th place. Sam and Gabriel vs. Jake and Tony. This match, they learned at even if Dory and Nicole were the worse players in the world, they still would have won. To put it simpler, Sam and Gabriel were horrible at volleyball. The entire match, Dean was on the ground, rolling and laughing as hard as he could. Dory and Nicole, were also laughing pretty hard. Jake and Tony tried to go easier on Sam and Gabe, but it didn't help much. The score ended up being 10-0. Jake and Tony won.

As Sam and Gabriel left the court Dean and Cas were heading on. The four met briefly. Enough time for Dean to laugh more at the two men.

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam huffed.

"Oh, man, I wish I could have gotten that on video, you two were too funny!" Dean laughed.

"Dean, I did take a video." Castiel said with a wink. Dean, definitely was rubbing off on the angel.

"Deano... go ahead and laugh. I just want to point one thing out." Gabriel said with a small, slightly evil grin.

"What's that twinkle toes?" Dean asked still giggling

"You're going against Dory and Nicole now. Have fun!" Gabe said and he and same left the court. Dean's giggling suddenly stopped as he recalled the torment that his brother and Gabriel went through with them. Before Dean went to the middle for rock, paper, scissors, he pulled Cas in.

"Hey... Don't let these girls hurt me." Dean quietly said. Castiel only gave a slight chuckle and nodded. Dean, again, lost to rock, paper, scissors. He and Castiel went in their positions. Dory made the first serve.

The match seemed to never end. The score was 16-15. The girls were ahead. The rules stated that a team needed to win by two. It was Dean's serve. Of course he and Castiel had been serving underhand the whole game. It was easier for them. The ball was sent to the other side. When Dory ran to spike the ball, Cas ran up to the net and jumped successfully blocking her spike and earning a point for him and Dean. The two teams continued to go back and forward one earning points.

Finally the score was 19-18. Dean and Castiel were ahead. They only needed one more point. It was Castiel's serve. He looked at Dean with eye's asking the hunter if he trusted him. Dean nodded his head and watch Castiel take about 5 steps back.

_"What is he doing?" _Dean thought. The girls on the other side also looked a bit confused. Castiel threw the ball high in the air. He took a few steps forward and jumped served the ball over the net. Dory dove trying to get the ball to her team mate, but failed. Dean and Cas finally won 20-18.

Dean jumped up with his hands in the air. He ran to pick Castiel up in the air. The angel who had a big smile on his face as well was lifted up by Dean. Sam and Gabriel soon joined them. Dean and Cas received cheap medals for winning, and of course, two glares from the girls.

It was about 5pm. Gabriel and Sam headed back to the room. Before the four of them split for the remainder of the night, Sam gave Dean a small hug whispering a quick "good luck" to his brother. Sam and Gabriel went to their room to clean up and relax the rest of the night. Dean and Cas went to their room to get ready for their date.

**Sorry for the length. I hope it's not too long. I hope you enjoyed their little fun time on the beach. The next chapter will be all romantic. I think I have an idea as far as continuing the story. It won't too terribly long, but I'd say maybe 5 or 6 more chapters, but we will see how this goes. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you all think! :)**


	14. Dean's Big Night

**Here's the big moment. What will Castiel say? I know this chapter won't be as long as the last one. Originally this chapter and the last chapter was one chapter... but I reread it and it was entirely too long of a chapter. So I broke it down into two chapters. I hope you enjoy this one! Thank you all for reading!**

Dean was finished getting ready. Castiel was almost ready to go. The angel finished up in the bathroom. Dean had been in the room thinking over the best (and worst) scenarios that tonight could go. He really hoped it would go the best way. Castiel stepped out of the bathroom. Dean was breathless. His angel looked so good when he wore something other than his usual trench and accountant suit. Cas was in the same state when he saw the way Dean looked.

Dean was in a black button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, so he wouldn't get too hot. He wore dark jeans and some nicer shoes than what he was used to. His hair was spiked up like it usually is, but this time, it looked different. Castiel knew he could handle this different.

Castiel was wearing a similar shirt to Dean's. Instead of black, it was the perfect shade of blue that made his eyes bluer than ever. Sleeves were also rolled up to his elbows. He wore dark jeans as well as nice black shoes. His hair seemed shorter than earlier. Not too short. It was perfect. He also seemed to shave the dark 5 o'clock shadow and he had the perfect stubble. Dean felt like he would melt if he continued to stare at his angel.

"Did you trim your hair?" Dean asked attempting to break the silence.

"I... uhm, yes. Do you not like it?" Cas asked nervously.

"No... I love it! It looks wonderful on you!" Dean replied with a bright smile. "Come on, let's get to the restaurant. I made reservations." The two men left the motel and went to the restaurant.

The two arrived to the restaurant. It was amazing. There was music played by a DJ who had good taste. People were out on the floor dancing. The atmosphere of the place was overwhelming. Even Dean, who had previously seen the place was amazed by everything. The lights were dim, and it made the evening so much more romantic.

Dean and Cas approached the front stand.

"Reservation for Winchester." Dean told the waitress with a smile. Castiel tried to muffle his giggles when he read the waitress' mind.

_"It's always the hot ones that aren't for girls." _she thought.

She showed them too their seat. They immediately looked at the menus. Dean was starving and the growling in his stomach only further proved it.

"You know, I never even checked to see if this place had burgers." Dean said looking through the menu.

"Well, if it helps at all, they're listen on the back of the menu." Cas said with a small chuckle.

"Oh thank God!" Dean said with a sigh or relief.

"I do." Castiel said with a smile.

"Sorry?" Dean asked slightly confused.

"I do thank God. He might be an absent father, but he made it my destiny to save you from hell, to protect you, and to love you. So for that, I thank him every day." Castiel said.

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I guess I should start thanking him too then." Dean smiled as their waitress took their order. Once the men were done eating, they leaned back into their chairs. The food was perfect. They weren't hungry anymore, but they didn't feel like they were going to explode. Cas looked over to the dance floor and looked back at Dean.

"I don't suppose you like to dance." Castiel asked with a curious smile.

"Do you?" Dean asked.

"I'd be willing to try."

"Come on." Dean said with a smile. He took Cas' hand and lead the way to the dance floor. The two danced for maybe half an hour. They danced to a mixture of fast pace songs, where Dean mostly stood behind Castiel. His hands on his angel's hips as they both danced, as Cas kept saying, like everyone else. They had a few slow songs they danced to as well. Castiel seemed to enjoy dancing to them. Dean had a hand around his waist while the other held his hand. From there Cas could look into Dean's eyes or lay his head in the crook of Dean's neck. Cas could definitely get used to dancing with Dean.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Dean asked with an impressed smile.

"Gabriel taught me." Cas replied.

"Wow, uh, where did he learn to dance?" Dean asked more curiously now.

"I believe if I were him, I'd just simply say, 'Hellooo? Trickster?'" Castiel said with a smile earning a small chuckle from Dean.

"Hey, I have a somewhere I want to take you. Let's go." Dean said as he pulled Castiel with him back to the Impala. They went back to the motel but went to the beach again instead.

"Dean, I don't understand why I couldn't bring my cellular device with me. This would be something I would like to capture a memory of." Castiel said as he and Dean walked around the motel and on to the sand.

"Well, since you taught heaven the glories of a cell phone, they won't stop texting you and Gabe. I thought some privacy would be nice." Dean said with a soft chuckle.

Castiel nodded his head understanding what Dean was saying. The two started to take off their shoes. Once they were off, the two men walked around the beach. Dean was slightly upset. Everything had gone perfect so far. Now was the big moment for him. And all he really wanted for this moment was a clear night. Unfortunately, clouds mostly covered they sky. However, Dean was about to say something, when the night sky turned brighter. He and Cas looked up to see the clouds disappearing and the moon and stars shinning brightly into the sky. A smile appeared on Cas' face and his eyes glistened in the light. It truly was perfect now. Everything had gone perfect, well, so far anyways. There was one more thing to do.

Before Dean could make his move, he felt his phone buzz. He mumbled an apology to Cas, who Dean wasn't sure if he even heard it, and he checked his phone. It was a text message from Gabriel.

**Gabriel****:** You're welcome! ;)

Yeah, Dean totally owed Gabriel the entire Willie Wonka Chocolate Factory now. Dean put an arm around Castiel's waist and pulled him in closer to himself. They two looked at the starlit sky in peace.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked.

"How happy I am. How lucky, and blessed, and how much I love you, how much I love this." Castiel said smiling still looking at the sky. "What are you thinking about?" he finally asked.

"Can't you read my mind?" Dean asked with a soft grin.

"I promised you I wouldn't do that." Castiel deadpanned.

"I'm thinking about I love you. How much I need you in my life. How I would die if I lost you. That I want to be with you forever." Dean replied in almost a whisper. He had turned towards Castiel and the two looked in each others eyes. Dean noticed there were slight tears forming in Cas' eyes. They leaned in to share a soft kiss.

With their foreheads touching, and eyes closed, Dean separated their lips to speak.

"Cas?" he whispered.

"Yes, Dean?" the angel whispered back.

Suddenly the angel felt the pressure on his forehead leave and he opened his eyes. Dean knelt down on one knee in front of Cas. The hunter took off his ring that he always wore on his right hand. He took Cas' hand and looked up to him, blue eyes meeting green eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Dean asked as he presented the ring to Castiel.

Cas' eyes were wide in shock. Was this really happening? Something he had wanted for what seemed like ages was really happening. The tears in his eyes formed up more and heavier. Finally snapping out of his speechless state, he knelt down right in front of Dean.

"Yes." he said with a smile.

Dean, once again trying very hard not to jump up and down like a little kid... yet, slid the ring on Cas' finger. The two stood up and then Dean picked Castiel up in an embrace as he spun him around. The two laughed momentarily before they leaned in to share another deep passionate kiss.

"Dean, this would definitely be a memory that I would have wanted to capture." Castiel said chuckling.

Dean stole a quick kiss on the lips. And then he looked off the the motel with a smile.

"Don't worry Cassy! We got it all on camera. Plus we took a picture or two." Gabriel said as he and Sam came out from behind the bushes.

Castiel looked at Dean surprised and hugged his boyfriend, no... wait... fiance. Yeah, Cas could definitely get used to saying that now. Dean and Cas eventually turned towards Sam and Gabe. All four men had huge smiles drawn on their faces.

"He said yes!" Dean yelled as Sam ran up to his brother putting him in a bone crunching hug.

"My little bro's getting married!" Gabriel yelled has he practically tackled Cas to the ground.

The four men shared laughs on the night lit beach for a while. This was officially perfect. Dean's plans went absolutely perfect. If this was wrong, then none of the men wanted to be right.

Finally sometime after midnight, the men returned to their rooms to get some rest. Dean and Cas cuddled up on their bed. Dean held Cas in his arms as the hunter began to fall asleep. Castiel, granted didn't sleep, but he was completely content with laying in bed with Dean while his lover slept. Dean had fallen asleep holding Cas' hand with his fingers brushed slightly over the ring he had given Cas.

Yeah, Cas could definitely get used to this.

**There we go! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I know it was kinda rushed. It's 3:30 in the morning here, and I have work at 8 am. So, in the words of Dean Winchester, "I need my 4 hours." **

**Please let me know what you all think! And thank you again for reading you lovely readers! :)**


	15. I Learned That From the Destiel Fan-Fic

**Sorry for the long delay. One of my jobs has been getting very hectic. Hopefully soon I'll have some more free time. I have some ideas for the story and I hope you guys like them! Thank you all for reading!**

**The idea of Castiel being introduced to Destiel was ****decemberdove****. So, if you enjoyed this chapter, at least half credit goes to her! :D**

Cas laid on Dean's chest, still wrapped in the hunters strong arms, listening to the calm heartbeat the hunter had. It was soothing after all, to Cas. He even took a second or two, asking himself if Dean would find that creepy, but when it really came down to it, he didn't care. He was with his fiancé, and that's all that mattered to him right now.

Castiel was interrupted in his deep thoughts when the comfortable cushion he had been laying on stirred to consciousness He looked up to see Dean's eyes slowly blinking awake. Dean looked tiredly at Castiel and left a small smile appear on his face.

"Good morning." Dean said in almost a whisper as he kissed Castiel on the forehead.

"Good morning." Cas returned nuzzling in the crook of Dean's neck.

The two looked each other in the eye once again. They didn't say anything or moved, just stared.

"What is it?" Cas finally asked unable to contain his a smile creeping up on him.

"You're eyes are so damn blue." Dean said. Cas only blushed slightly and tried to hide he growing smile. " Like, blue blue. Think of something blue, and add more blue, that's almost how blue your eyes are." Dean joked with a cheeky smile.

Cas started to playfully push him, but Dean just held on to his hand, which just happened to be Cas' left hand. Dean looked at the ring he had given Cas to wear. He smiled and kissed his angel's hand where the ring was.

"It looks good on you." Dean said leaning into a kiss.

They kissed slow and lightly for a short moment, taking in each others taste like it was the first time. Dean rolled over on top of Cas with the angel still in his arms. They kissed a little more intensely which was obviously about to turn into something more.

That is, until, Dean's phone let out a buzz. With a very irritating groan, Dean reached over and grabbed his phone that he almost wanted to throw out the window. He flipped open the phone to see he had received a text from Sam.

**Sam: **Hey, can we spend some time together? I have something I want to talk about.

Dean showed Cas the text in confusion. The angel simply shrugged.

"Maybe you and Gabe can spend some brotherly time together." Dean suggested with a slight smirk.

"I'm marvelling at the wrongness of that idea." Cas chuckled.

"Cas, why must you use big words?" Dean said stepping in closer to the angel.

"Admit it, Dean, you find it instigating." Castiel said with a grin stepping even closer to Dean.

"Huh?"

"It's a turn on."

"Yes it is. You know, I can talk dirty nerdy too, Cas." Dean said with an eager grin.

"Oh really?" Cas said with an enlightened looked completely ignoring the fact that he didn't know what Dean meant by 'dirty nerdy'.

"Oh Cas, you turn my floppy disk into a hard drive." Dean said with a wink.

The angel couldn't help but look confused at Dean. Dean still looked at Cas with a huge grin giving slight nods towards Cas, waiting for him to get it.

"I... I don't understand that reference." Cas finally said.

Dean slumped his shoulders in defeat. He didn't have time to explain to Cas what he meant. He'd just explain later. Dean gave Cas a quick peck on the lips. They said their goodbye's, see you later's, and love you's, and Dean left their room to go to Sam's and Gabes.

**~~Meanwhile~~**

Sam was already up and finished getting ready to meet Dean. Gabriel sat on the bed reading an old book while digging in to a bag of candy that suddenly appeared at his side.

"So, what are you and Deano gonna do?" Gabriel asked stuffing his face.

"Just do some... brother stuff, I guess. You and Cas should hang out. It would be fun for you guys." Sam suggested as he finished putting on and tying his last shoe.

"Oh yeah! Cassy is totally social in public... said no one ever." Gabriel replied.

Sam threw a pillow at his boyfriends head with a chuckle. He had turned around to grab his wallet when he suddenly felt six or more pillows being thrown behind him. He turned to see Gabriel with a huge grin. Sam just gave a dry chuckle and tossed Gabriel his phone telling him to text Cas. Finally the angel sent his brother a text telling him to meet in the lobby to teach Cas how to properly trick people and pull pranks.

Sam looked at the text with an unamused frown.

"What? I figure if he will be spending the rest of Dean's life with him, he might as well be the one to be victorious in all your little prank wars." Gabriel said with an innocent smile.

"That just doesn't seem fair." Sam said trying (and failing) to keep his smile hidden. "You're the ex trickster, you'll always win."

"As long as you and your brother don't trap me in a ring of holy fire, and my brother doesn't Molotov me with it, then yup! I'll always win." the angel said entirely too proud of himself.

Sam gave a slight roll of his eyes as he started to get up but was suddenly pulled down by Gabriel who tossed him on the bed covered in wrappers and straddled his waist.

"Gabe.. what are you..." Sam giggled as his boyfriend leaned down to kiss the hunter. It started out as small, light kissed but turned deeper and heavier very quickly.

The men were abruptly interrupted by the sounds of heavy knocking on their door.

"Sammy! I know what you guys are doing in there! Consider this payback for cockblocking me twice with Cas!" Dean yelled through the other door.

"Sam, just say the word and I can..." Gabriel said as he started to raise his fingers up ready to snap.

"No! Be nice." Sam said as he walked over and opened the door for Dean.

Dean stood at the door with a childish smile and the brothers left the motel to spend the day together. It was about noon and Gabriel decided to get cleaned up and get ready to spend the day with his brother. Well, after his breakfast of trickster champions of course.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Castiel cleaned up after Dean had left. Gabriel wanted to spend the day with him. As much as Cas didn't want to learn the cruel ways of tricking people, he had to admit that learning to play small pranks on the Winchesters might prove to be useful. However, fate chose not to allow that to happen today.

Cas walked into the lobby where other people sleeping in the motel sat. He was a little early, so Cas sat down across from a man who was reading a book. He glanced at the book nonchalantly, until something caught his eye. He looked at it again and recognized the book.

"Hello. What are you reading?" Cas asked trying not to sound like a creeper.

"Hey, oh, it's called Supernatural. There's actually a series and I love them. It's about two brothers which are hunters and hunt the supernatural. Ghosts, demons, shapeshifters, they save lives. It's the family business. Not too long ago angels were introduced to the series. Now it's the two brothers and a fallen angel who hunt creatures. This book just came out. They stopped the apocalypse." The over excited reader explained the book to Castiel.

"I think I've heard of the books." Castiel replied trying to sound interested.

"You know, you could totally be a Castiel LARPer. You have the amazing blue eyes. You should totally get a trench coat and suit. You'd totally pass as him I bet!"

_"It's a over coat." _Castiel thought to himself with an unnoticed sigh.

"Oh? You must have heard of Destiel!" the man said.

"Who?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Well, they're called slash fictions. Before the angels were introduced, it was called Wincest. Fan's write their stories and some post them to different sites. Wincest is Dean and Sam together."

"Aren't Sam and Dean... brothers?" the confused angel asked.

"That's why it's fiction." the man laughed. "Now when the angels were brought into the stories, fans noticed that Dean and the angel Castiel and a profound bond. So now the big thing is Destiel. Sabriel is also getting popular."

"So, Destiel is Dean and Castiel? And..."

"Sabriel is Sam and Gabriel together." the man finished.

The fan took out his laptop and opened it to a fan fiction writing site. He showed a quick one shot Destiel story. Castiel wasn't sure if he should feel creeped out, impressed, or indifferent by the stories. Before Castiel knew it, he was back in his and Dean's room on the laptop reading different Destiel stories.

Gabriel, about ten minutes after they were suppose to meet, went to Cas' room only to see his brother sitting on the bed with his eyes glued to the laptop.

"Cassy! You still trying to watch baby sitter porn?" Gabriel said keeping a couple of chuckles to himself. Cas only gave a small silent nod and continued to read.

Curious to what has 99% of Cas' attention, he walked over and sat on the bed next to Castiel. Cas turned the computer slightly so Gabriel could see. The two sat and read the one shot story in silence, both completely focused on the story.

"They have stories about you and Sam too." Castiel finally said as they finished reading a story.

"Really?!" Gabriel said perking up where he sat.

"... And a mobile site." Cas finished.

In a blink of an eye, Gabriel pulled out his phone and went to the site Cas was on and started reading 'Sabriel' stories while Cas continued to sit on the bed with the laptop reading 'Destiel' stories.

Both men were completely devoured by the stories. They had spent all day reading the stories. They found some of the stories interested. Gabriel found a few stories in his opinion offensive.

"Hey! I'm not bottom!" Gabriel yelled as he continued to read a story from his phone.

"Some of these writers are very... imaginative." Castiel said tilting his head as he read a story.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was later on in the day when Sam and Dean returned. The weather had turned bad, so late night strolls on the beach were not an option. The hunters entered the room to Cas and Dean's and saw the angels sitting on the bed looking at the screens in front of them.

"When we said hang, we actually meant to go out and have fun." Sam said. He and Dean gave a small dry chuckle. They looked at the angels and were acknowledged with a wordless head nod.

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused and walked over to see what their lovers were so interested in.

"Oh no." Sam said when he saw what Gabriel was reading.

"What?" Dean asked not yet seeing what Castiel was looking at.

"Remember chuck having fans and there were Dean girls, Sam girls, and... Sam/Dean girls?" Sam asked.

"Wincest." Castiel said, eyes still not leaving the computer screen.

"What?!" Dean asked eyes wide staring at Cas.

"There are now Sam/Gabe girls and Dean/Cas girls." Sam continued rubbing his forehead.

"Sabriel and Destiel." Cas once again informed, still not looking away from his intriguing story.

Finally, Sam took the phone from Gabe who gave a childish pouting lip at Sam, and Dean closed and took the laptop from Cas who looked at Dean with a sad puppy look. After a few minutes, Sam and Gabe left to go back to their room to turn in for the night.

"Where did you guys find this?" Dean asked getting frustrated.

"The man in the lobby was reading one of Chuck's books and showed it to me. Chuck is publishing books again. He just released his book covering what happened during the apocalypse." Castiel informed.

Dean felt a wave of embarrassment flow through him. He wasn't embarrassed about the fact he was with Cas. Just the fact that Chuck could see everything Dean does, and Dean doesn't want to have his sex life with Cas being published for the whole world to see.

"Cas, please, don't read anymore of these things." Dean asked, almost begging.

"This one author has wrote many stories. She is very... colorful. Her account name is . Her bio page is about nothing but Sam." Cas said remembering the stories he read.

"Becky." Dean growled to himself.

Castiel snapped out of his thought. He didn't need to be Captain Obvious to realize that his hunter was getting angry. Seeing his lover injured, sad, or angry never settled well with Cas. It hurt him to see his lover in any kind of pain. He walked over to Dean and laid a small, light kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad." Castiel said just inches from Dean, looking at him with bright blue eyes.

"Cas, babe, I could never be mad at you." Dean said with a small smile. He gently grabbed the back of Cas' neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

The two continued to kiss as they slowly walked towards the bed. They had started to take their clothes off when Cas pulled away from Dean's kiss. He pushed Dean on the bed and straddled his waist. He leaned into whisper in Dean's ear.

"I want to try something." he said with lust completely in his eyes.

Dean nodded eagerly curious as to what the love of his life would try to do.

**...**

After a while, the two laid back on the bed, breathing heavy like they just ran a marathon. Both were naked and sweat glistened off their body from the motel lamp in the corner of the room. Their hair was flat against their forehead from the sweat. Dean looked over to his angel and smiled.

"Cas, if I had anymore love juice left in me, I'd totally do what we just did again, cause damn, you look so sexy like this." Dean said looking over to his angel.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that." he said with a smirk. Dean laid on his side right next to Cas, arm across his belly and leaned in to give the angel a small kiss.

"I'm impressed, Cas. That... that was amazing." Dean said remembering what they had just done.

"I learned that from..."

"Cas, if you say you learned that from the Gabriel, I might cry and leave this room."

"No, Dean. That would be a form of incest. I learned it from the 508 fan fictions that I read." he finished proudly.

"Huh... Maybe Chuck's fans should keep writing stories after all." Dean said with an impressed chuckle.

The two went to bed soon after. Tomorrow was the last day of their vacation and they wanted to spend it the best way they could think of.

**Thank you so much for reading. I'll admit, I'm not too impressed with how this chapter turned out. Next chapter I promise will be better. Thank you all for sticking with me! I've got a plan for the next few chapters. There will be a small case the angels and brothers will work on! So, hope you guys still want me to continue this story, cause it's totally happening! :D**

**Thank you all so much again for reading! Like always, let me know what you think and if you guys come up with any ideas you'd like to see in the story, feel free to message me and let me know! **


	16. The Final Night of Vacation

**Thank you all for sticking with me! You have no idea how much it's kept me interested in continuing this story. If I could I totally would throw an epic party and somehow hire all our favorite SPN stars to show up, just for you lovely readers! :D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and there shall be suspense in the end!**

**Oh, I'm temporarily bring back Jake and Scott (from chapter 13: Day at the Beach) into this chapter. Mostly for lack of other names. :P As far as what they look like, just think of two guys who you think are hot (and not Sam, Dean, Cas, or Gabe). I hope you all enjoy it. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and for some reason, I can't get Psy's new song Gentlemen out of my head. So, that's why it's in the song. We'll just pretend the song came out during this story's time frame just to make it... easier? :P**

**Last Oh, Sorry this is so long! :/**

It was the last day of the vacation for the Winchesters and their angels. They had already discussed how they were going to spend the last day, and it was going to be amazing.

The men had woke up in the morning with enough time to have breakfast. Sam and Gabriel were already in the breakfast area. Dean and Cas were shortly on their way, and soon joined Sam and Gabriel for breakfast. The four men were in their swim trunks, and one in a speedo, and wearing a sleeveless shirt.

"Last day, what do you guys want to do after the beach?" Dean asked while shoving a muffin in his mouth.

"We should go back to the dance place. It was very... pleasant." Castiel said as he recalled his night with Dean there.

The four men brainstormed ideas on what they could do to make their last day of a real vacation the most memorable. They had successfully went two weeks with no hunts or evil ruining the vacation.

"Hey! You guys are still here! How are you?" a voice from behind Sam hollered. The four men turned to where the voice came from and saw familiar men standing behind them, also in their swim suits arriving for breakfast.

"Oh, hey! Uhm... Jake, and Tony. Right?" Sam asked recalling the 'wonderful' display of beach volleyball he and Gabriel portrayed. The two men nodded their head with a smile.

"Would you like to join us? Place seems pretty full." Gabriel suggested. The men pulled chairs up and joined the four men for the rest of breakfast.

**...**

"So, how long have you two been together?" Dean asked.

"Four years today actually." Tony said with a smile.

"Well, cheers!" Gabriel loudly cheered and the group of men laughed as they raised their glasses.

The group continued to talk to each other during breakfast, learning about each other and slowly becoming friends. Finally after they had finished their breakfast, the group walked towards the beach. Jake and Tony were invited to spend the day with the Winchesters.

The hours spent at the beach were one of the best moments the men had with each other. They all were happier than ever. They had become friends with Jake and Tony, who agreed to going to dinner and dancing with the group. They also found out they had more in common than they thought with the two men.

The sun was getting close to the horizon, and the men went back to their rooms to get ready for their night out. They agreed to meet back in the lobby in an hour. Sam and Gabriel were almost finished getting ready for their night.

"Jake and Tony seem nice. I'm actually glad to have met them." Sam said while putting on a white button up shirt over a tight fitting black t-shirt.

"Oh yeah, them kicking our butts at volleyball was the best thing ever." Gabriel snickered as he finished putting his light blue polo shirt on.

"They're good at volleyball." Sam replied with a grin.

"They were going easy on us." Gabriel replied raising an eyebrow.

Gabriel did like their two new friends. He liked them even more for the fact they didn't bring up the volleyball tournament at all. He and Sam headed to the motel lobby to meet with the group. After a quick make out session, of course.

Dean and Cas decided to wear the clothes they had worn on their big date when Dean proposed to his angel. Dean definitely enjoyed the fact Cas could use his "angel mojo" to clean clothes.

"I'll be able to save all my quarters now!" Dean said with a huge grin. The two men arrived at the lobby and met with Sam, Gabe, Jake, and Tony.

"Wait! Before we leave, everyone get together." Castiel said with a huge grin pulling out his phone.

"Wow, you really like taking pictures, Castiel. Are you a photographer?" Jake asked.

"He thinks so." Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

During the entire time at the beach, Cas had been taking pictures of anything he thought was picture worthy. They group allowed Cas to take his picture of them and quickly dispersed into their cars to avoid having to pose for more of his pictures.

"Man, Cas, you really like taking pictures." Sam said as they four men took the Impala to restaurant.

"I like being able to keep memorable moments on my cellular device."

"How many pictures did you even take, Cas?" Dean asked.

"583." Castiel said with a small smile as he looked out the passenger window.

"I think I know what I'm getting you for christmas." Gabriel said in shock.

The men arrived to the restaurant just after Jake and Tony. They were shown to their table and ordered their drinks.

"So, what do you all do?" Jake asked.

"Sam and I are mechanics." Dean lied calmly. The group looked at Castiel and Gabriel.

"I work at a joke shop." Gabriel replied.

Castiel, who still didn't like lying, looked uncomfortable and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I follow the bees."

"Oh, that's... nice." Jake said.

"What do you guys do?" Dean asked quickly trying to change the topic.

"I'm finishing up at Stanford for Forensic Science." Tony replied.

"No kidding? I went to Stanford too! I was pre-law." Sam said as he lit up. He and Tony started to share their stories of their time at Stanford. Gabriel just listened to his boyfriend and new friend talk. Dean, Castiel, and Jake continued to talk on their side of the table.

"So, Jake? What do you do?" Dean asked has they chuckled at their boyfriends intense conversation about their intro to law class.

"I'm a police officer in Chicago." he replied with a smile. "I served in the military for a few years then became an officer."

"That's nice." Castiel replied.

"You look like you've served as well." Jake stated taking a sip of his beer.

"We both have actually." Dean replied pointing to himself and Castiel.

"Really? Where did you two serve?" he asked.

Before Dean and Cas could think of a good lie, Gabriel jumped nearly out of his seat.

"I love this song! Come on! Let's dance!" he nearly screamed.

The song had a great, fast tempo beat to it. Tony recognized it as the song "Gentlemen" by Psy. The group agreed and the men all made their way to the rest of the crowd who were picking up the pace of their dancing. Tony danced with his back against Jake's chest, and they danced and swung their hips to the beat of the song. Gabriel danced facing Sam and they both showed of their moves, well, once they could successfully pull off. Dean noticed and joked to Cas saying Sam and Gabriel were dancing like teenagers at their first middle school dance. Castiel and Dean faced each other, dancing to the song just inches from each other while Dean kept his hands on Cas' hips while they swung to the beat.

They men continued to dance for a few more songs and finally returned to their seats to eat their dinner. After their food was completed, they continued to talk about different subjects ranging from favorite movie to how they met stories. Of course, the Winchesters and angels couldn't tell Jake and Tony the complete truth, but their lie seemed to be legit enough for the men. They continued to talk the rest of the night.

"I'm going to use the restroom real quick." Tony said while standing up. Jake stood up with him saying he had to go as well. The hunters and their angels sat at the table with a smile.

"They're really nice. It's a shame we're both going our separate ways tomorrow." Gabriel said.

"It's okay, we can ask for their numbers and I'm sure they'd like to keep in touch with us." Sam replied.

"Until Cas starts texting them and bombarding them with pictures." Gabriel said with a teasing smile. Castiel just glared at Gabriel and threw a wadded up napkin at him.

"We better start coming up with more lies then, cause saying one day we picked daisies and the next day say we killed a werewolf probably won't go over so well." Dean said with a giggle.

They four men continued to talk until Cas noticed that Jake and Tony hadn't returned.

"Maybe their... you know." Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Please! No normal person lasts that long. I'll go check on them." Dean said as he stood up to check on the two men who hadn't returned in 10 minutes.

Dean approached the bathroom and went inside. The only people in there was an employee who was washing their hands and an older man who started to leave himself. Confused Dean left the bathroom and was about to head back to the table when he noticed the back alley door was opened. Curiosity won over the hunter and he walked out to the door and stepped out.

Dean turned to the right which lead to a dead end of the alley and saw Jake and Tony, both who looked scared while Jake held Tony who seemed to be crying. As Dean started to walk over to them, he heard Jake cry his name, and then felt a sharp pain to the back of his head. He fell forward and landed next to the two men and turned around see about 10 people blocking their way, all with completely black eyes.

**...**

Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel sat at their table making small talk about what Castiel thinks would be an ideal wedding. Sam had suggested that he and Dean get married in a church.

"I don't know Sam. An Angel of the Lord getting married in a church?" Castiel asked.

"That would be blasphemy." Gabriel said with a giggle.

"Well, there is still time to think about it." Sam replied.

"We should have a chocolate fountain! And a five foot tall wedding cake!" Gabriel said licking his lips thinking about all the sweets.

"Yeah... no." Castiel said rolling his eyes. "How long does it take Dean to find two men in the bathroom?" Castiel asked missing his lover by his side.

"I'll go look. Be back soon." Sam said as he stood up and left leaving Castiel and Gabriel alone at the table.

Sam walked out of the bathroom having discovered his brother and Jake and Tony were not in the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's number. When the familiar ring came from outside, he casually walked out and turned to see Dean standing with Jake and Tony.

"Hey, what are you guys..." Sam started to ask when he felt a sudden force throwing him against the wall where his brother and friends stood. He turned around suddenly to see the 10 demons standing in their way.

"You black-eyed sonovabitch!" Dean growled as Sam slowly got up.

Dean and the group of demons argued back and forth which, as usual, seemed to distract the demons enough for Sam to try and think of an escape plan.

"What's wrong with their eyes?" Jake whispered to Sam.

"They're... they're demons." Sam finally said. Of course, as usual, the two men didn't believe him and stayed quiet trying to find an answer to the situation.

"Enough! Don't waste your time with him. The boss said he was connected to the Winchesters. So where is he?" one of the demons ordered.

The group of demons seemed to be distracted enough and Dean turned facing Sam and bowed his head.

"Dear Castiel. You and Gabriel need to get to this alley ASAP. We have a demon problem here. So, help." Dean prayed trying not to let the demons hear the hunter.

"What the hell?" Jake quietly hissed. Before any of them could start to explain, they heard the flutter of wings where the demons came from.

Castiel and Gabriel appeared behind the group of demons, both killing two of the demons. In a quick swift motion the rest of the demons appeared behind the Winchesters and Jake and Tony. Each of them were suddenly in the grasp of the demons.

"Don't come closer!" one of the demons yelled. Jake then tried to free himself from the demons hold. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and the man dropped to the ground lifeless. Tony's eyes grew wide and filled with tears as he screamed his lovers name.

"Let them go." Gabriel ordered.

The leader of the group laughed at the arch angel. He had a hold of Dean, who grunted and winced in pain from the tight grip the demon had on him. Another crack was heard and Dean let out a loud cry of pain as he cradled his arm which had just been broken.

"Dean!" Castiel cried. Anger filled the angel as he and Gabriel started to circle around the group.

"Castiel? I heard you are broken toy of your daddy's." The demon laughed.

A light started to fill in his vessel. Pure white shun through his eyes and around his body. Tony stared in shock and watched as the light grew brighter and wider. Suddenly the wall behind Castiel showed his large angelic wings. The demons stopped laughing and grew with fear. Gabriel, who stood behind the demons and over where Sam and Tony were, looked at Castiel with a proud smirk.

"I'm back..." Castiel said in a strong voice as he grabbed the demon by the shirt and pulled him in closer. "... and no one hurts my fiancé." he finished as he laid a hand on the demon killing it with a burning white light.

In a quick times work, Gabriel and Castiel had killed all 10 of the demons and ran to the aid of Dean and Jake. Cas laid a hand on Dean's arm, healing it quickly and hugged the hunter.

"Cas, for the record, you look so sexy when you do the wing thing." Dean said with a smirk pulling the angel in for a kiss.

Gabriel walked over to where Tony sat with Jake, crying over the lifeless man. When Tony looked up, he held onto Jake tighter and they men could easily point out the fear he had. Gabriel placed a finger to Jake's forehead and suddenly the police officer from Chicago sucked in a huge breath as he shot up, looking at everyone in confusion.

Tony and Jake stood up and gave each other a tight hug. They pulled apart to see Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel looking at them in concern.

"Who are you guys? Or.. what.. are you?" Jake asked trying to find the right words for his question.

"We're Sam and Dean Winchester. We're Demon Hunters." Dean said looking the two men in the eye.

Jake and Tony nodded to the hunters and looked over to Castiel and Gabriel silently asking them the same question.

"Our names are Castiel and Gabriel. We're Angels of the Lord." Castiel said looking to the men with his slight proud smile.

**...**

They two men came around to believing them. Shockingly enough, they still remained friends with the hunters, and agreed to keep in touch. They arrived at the motel and started to say their final goodbyes. Jake had stopped Dean and Cas momentary and looked at the two of them.

"You never answered my question. Where exactly did you two serve?" he asked wanting to know the truth of how they developed their life style.

"Heaven." Castiel said when Jake looked to him.

"Hell." Dean said looking at Jake who only replied with a small nod.

"Well, thank you. All of you guys. We owe you our lives." Jake said giving them a handshake before retiring to his and Tony's room.

Dean and Cas walked over to where Sam and Gabe were and started to try to explain what had suddenly happened.

"One of them said 'he' was connected to us." Sam said looking over to the angels.

After a few minutes, they agreed they would talk to Bobby when they arrived back home. They all went to go to bed. Castiel and Gabriel waited till Dean and Sam were asleep to communicate telepathically.

_"Who were they looking for?" Castiel asked._

_"Who sent them? They could have been looking for anyone." Gabriel replied._

_"They obviously wanted someone. Why were they here in South Carolina of all places?" Castiel asked._

_"I don't know. I'll look more into it." Gabriel agreed._

_"Good. Who ever sent them I'm sure will send more demons." Castiel said._

_"At least we'll have a case when we arrive back at Bobby's." Gabriel chuckled._

Castiel held onto Dean's wrist that had been broken. It didn't matter if he had his grace back and could heal injuries, he never liked to see his lover in pain from any injury. He snuggled closer to Dean, who held him tighter and laid peacefully the rest of the night.

**Okay, I'll admit when I had this in my mind, it was a lot better. I'm not sure why I had such a hard time writing it. And I suck at ending chapters. Like Chuck said... Endings are hard! x0**

**Anyways... I hope you guy still enjoyed it. And hope you all are in the mood for a case to come up. This chapter was suppose to kinda start into the case chapter. Please let me know what you guys think! And of course if you have any requests or ideas you'd like to see in the story, feel free to message me. :)**

**Thank you all for reading. I love seeing new Follows, Favorites, and Reviews. **

**PS. The next chapter will take a while to post. I'm moving to a new place and I don't think I'll have any internet for a while. I'll be on my mobile app but I can't post chapters, just read and PM. So please stick with me!**

**Also, I feel like I must say this, but my soon to be neighbor... he looks pretty darn close to a cross of a young Jensen and Misha, and his name in Dean. Plus, he's single. Just had to say that. I tried to tell my father, but he just looked at me like I was insane. xD**


	17. April Fools

**Chapter 16! I hope you guys enjoy it! Here's to ****Umbreon'sHat****. You wanted Gabriel Illusions, so you get Gabriel Illusions! xD**

**I hope you all like it! **

The men had been back from their vacation for a few weeks. Gabriel and Castiel were trying to figure out what had happened that night in the alley. The search seemed to be going nowhere.

"These demons must have been hired. No other demons seem to know anything." Castiel said.

He and Gabriel had been in Heaven since they returned from vacation. Both had been receiving prayers from Sam and Dean and tried to visit them when they could. At the moment, Bobby was helping Rufus in Nevada and the Winchesters were hunting a shapeshifter in Montana.

"I have an idea, but you won't like it." Gabriel said.

Castiel looked at Gabriel in the eye frowning in confusion. When he realized what he was about to suggest, his eyes grew wide in protest.

"No! Gabriel, no!"

"It's they only shot we have and Sam and Dean are the link."

"We're talking about your boyfriend and my fiancé!" Castiel hissed.

"We'll be able to protect them. We need the inside info."

Castiel thought long and hard. Using Sam and Dean as bait was something Cas never wanted to do, but Gabriel was right. The angel of Thursday finally agreed.

"Cassiel will take care of things here in Heaven. Let's go back home. I have some intense sex I need to get to." Gabriel said with a wink.

**~~Meanwhile~~**

Sam and Dean had found the shapeshifter. Unfortunately, it was putting up a very good fight. Sam had been thrown and slammed into a wall. He grimaced in pain and got up, running back to help Dean. The brothers had never been up against a shapeshifter this strong. Dean had been tackled by the creature.

Sam once again was thrown into the wall. This time, something was different. He landed in a huge pile of feathers. Gabriel stood in the doorway to the room and had his hand up like he had just snapped his fingers. Sam blew a few feathers from his mouth and smiled revealed.

Dean was on his back, the shapeshifter sat on top of him choking the hunter. Before Dean knew it, a hand came across the shapeshifters mouth and the creature was over flowed by a bright light, suddenly killing it.

Dean looked at his rescuer and met the bright blue eyes he had grown to love.

"Cas?!"

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said reaching his hand down to help Dean up.

Dean took the offer and was pulled to his feet and brushed off. Dean yanked Castiel in a tight hug.

"I've missed you." Dean nearly whispered.

They pulled away from each other enough for Dean to kiss Castiel on the forehead.

"Would you two like some alone time?" Gabriel smirked.

Dean and Cas pulled apart rolling their eyes at the arch angel.

"Sammy, you..." Dean started to ask if his brother was alright, but was distracted by his brothers sudden appearance. The older hunter started to laugh at his brother.

"What?" he huffed confused why Dean and Gabriel were laughing.

"Sam, why do you have feathers all over your body?" Castiel asked tilting his head in confusion.

Dean and Gabriel uproar in laughter receiving glares.

"Gabe, next time, pillows will work just fine." he groaned as he stomped off to the Impala.

That night, they went to sleep happy they were together.

"Sam, I just want you to remember. I love you very much." Gabriel said.

"I love you too. What did you do?" Sam asked with eyes closed.

"Nothing."

Sam closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

_"...Yet." _Gabriel thought to himself smirking a little.

**~~Next Day~~**

Dean was startled awake to Castiel leaning on top of him. Bright blue eyes were filled with lust.

"Good morning." the angel said with a smile.

"Hey." Dean mumbled bringing Castiel into a kiss.

The two men continued to kiss more heatedly. Dean could feel his erection rub against Castiel's. The hunter groaned as he deeply kissed his angel. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean who kissed down Cas' chest. The hunter was suddenly startled when he heard a voice come from the door.

"Dean? What are you doing?" came the familiar voice.

"Cas? Wait..."

The Castiel that was in bed with Dean disappeared and Gabriel jumped from the bathroom laughing.

"Ha! Got ya!"

"Gabriel! What the hell?!" Dean glared.

"April fools, Dean!" he said with a wink then suddenly disappeared.

"Cas... I hate you brother." Dean mumbled looking at the door.

"I know." Castiel replied also looking at the door.

April first has always been Gabriel's favorite holiday. today, he made sure to keep his tradition. First prank of the day, check! Target number two: Sammy.

Sam had been out for a jog at the crack of dawn. It was still slightly dark out. Sam was about half a mile from Bobby's. He started to hear footsteps. He ignored it for a few minutes until he heard multiple footsteps and giggling. He turned around to see the figures following him.

Four clowns were running up behind him. Sam gave a slight (totally NOT girly) scream and sprinted to Bobby's house. When he arrived, he was met by Dean and Bobby, but they were also dressed as evil clowns. Sam was backed into a corner, terrified of the clowns, when suddenly, they all exploded with glitter. The young Winchester looked up to see his so-gonna-be-killed boyfriend laughing cheering "April Fools". Target two, pranked!

Target three will have to wait for a few hours. Sam had put Gabriel in a ring of holy fire. It was totally worth it though.

Target number three: Castiel.

Castiel had been outside in the garden. He had discovered an app on his phone called Instigram. He was taking pictures of a garden near the park when a honeybee flew to his arm. It made the angel smile. That smile turned into a confused frown when the bee began to talk.

"You need to save us!" the squeaky voice of the bee informed.

"I... what?" the confused angel asked.

"Save us from extinction!"

The little be continued to talk to the angel. Finally, Castiel nodded his head and suddenly appeared in front of Dean and Sam.

"We need to save the bees!" Castiel commanded.

The hunters stared blankly at the angel.

"The honeybee told me so." Castiel finished.

Sam rolled his eyes knowing what's going on.

"Gabe!" Sam yelled.

"You're getting good, Sam!" Gabriel chuckled.

Target three: Pranked and further confused!

The end of the day was coming up. Gabriel felt the need to pull at least one more prank to Dean. The hunter found a fresh baked pie on the table. He excitedly cut himself a piece and started to take a bite. Before the warm, delicious, mouth-watering piece could be enjoyed, it suddenly disappeared. The hunter nearly felt a tear leave, until he heard Gabriel snickering behind the door.

"God damn it! Gabriel!" Dean yelled.

Target number one: Pranked... again!

The day of pranks had come to an end. Dean and Castiel were cuddled on their bed. Sam had fallen asleep on his bed and Gabriel sat up looking at possible cases for the group, when some strange murder reports caught his eye. This case could possibly answer their questions, or so he hoped.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! I totally wish I was a Trickster now. It would have made April 1st so much more fun! :)**

**A/N: I'm debating on making this story a rated M story and putting in a steamy sex scene in one of the nearing chapters. I won't do it though if majority of the readers wouldn't like it. So please, let me know if you guys would like that or want me to keep it the way it is. That'd be grand! ;)**

**And as always, let me know if you have any requests or suggestions that you'd like to see! The next chapter will be a bit long, but it's them on a case as a team! So.. YAY!**

**Thank's for reading, you all are my favorites! :D**


	18. The Case

**Here is the first chapter to the Case. The idea of this chapter belongs to ****decemberdove****. She gave me the idea, and just wrote the chapter. So she gets about 85% of the credit! :P I really hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if it's a bit lengthy. I even rushed the end a bit, but still. **

**A/N: If you can guess what creature they men are going to deal with BEFORE you reach the end... you will be rewarded... somehow.. Possibly cookies, a forged autograph of Misha, Jared, and Jensen... and mentions in the next chapter! :D**

The next day, Sam woke up to see Gabriel still at the table.

"Gabe?" he called.

The arch angel just gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and continued to look at the computer screen with an intense stare.

"Is this normal tradition? Crazy pranks one day then mysteriously quiet the next?" sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? No. I'm sorry. It's just, I think I found us a case." he replied.

Sam got out of bed and walked to the screen, reading the headline of the article.

"Five deaths just in month. How is this our thing?" Sam asked.

"Look at the first guy to be killed. Recognize him?" Gabriel asked pointing to the picture.

Sam studied the picture for a long minute then suddenly realized who it was.

"Yeah... that... That's one of the demons from South Carolina."

"Paper says there are a couple of witnesses, but they're not making any sense."

"I'll get Dean and Cas." Sam said leaving the room.

**...**

Dean woke up and turned to his back. He opened his eyes to see big bright blue eyes looking back at him. Dean smiled to Cas pulling him into his chest.

"Good morning." Castiel said resting his head on the hunters chest.

"Morning." Dean replied with a smile. He pulled Cas' head up kissing him.

"Is this really you, or is your brother pulling my leg again?" Dean asked with a soft chuckle.

"Gabriel was never 'pulling on your leg'. He used his grace to..." Dean interrupted him with another kiss.

"Yup. This is you." Dean said chuckling.

The two continued to kiss deeply. Castiel straddled Dean's hips and the two grinded their hips together. Dean hadn't been able to make love to his angel since their vacation. Finally, the moment was getting hot, and Dean and Cas could feel where they were leading to. Dean rolled them over and he started to undress the angel and himself.

A loud knock was at the door, followed by Sam's voice.

"Hey! Wake up! We have a possible case!"

The two let out a displeasing groan rolling their eyes.

"Dean?" Cas asked pulling his clothes on.

"Yeah?"

"I hate your brother."

"Me too, babe." he grinned and they went to the study.

**...**

"What do we got?" Dean asked as he plopped down on the chair across from Sam.

"Five people were killed from Sullivan, Indiana in the last month. One of them, Jeremy Carter, we've met. At least, we ment the demon possessing him."

Dean frowned in confusion as Sam turned the computer.

"That's one of the demons you guys ganked." Dean stated pointing to Cas and Gabriel. "So, we thinking demons?"

Dean and Sam were discussing possibilities while Cas and Gabriel talked telepathically.

_"Do you think this is our lead?" Castiel asked._

_"I hope so, otherwise, we got nothing."_

The two angels were snapped out of their thoughts when Dean yelled their names.

"Hey! Cas! Gabe! You two still with us?"

"Yes Deanie-poo." Gabriel smirked.

"Dude, never again. Anyways, were gonna leave to check it out. You two coming?" he asked.

"Hells yeah!" Gabriel said with a smile.

They four men were ready to go rather quickly and left, making their drive to Indiana. They arrived later that day to their motel. The rooms were side by side, Dean and Cas in one, and Sam and Gabriel in the other.

"Hey, Cas. You and Gabriel okay? You two seem extra quiet today." Dean asked while putting on his FBI suit.

"Yes, we just hope this case will explain what happened that night in South Carolina."

Dean finished putting on his tie and walked to where Castiel stood, straightened his tie, and kissed the angel on his forehead.

"I hope so too."

The four men met at the Impala to talk their plan over. All four of them were dressed in their suits and tie posing as FBI agents. Gabriel and Dean were going to the morgue to examine the bodies while Sam and Castiel went to interview the families, friends, and witnesses.

**~~Dean & Gabriel~~**

the drive was short. Gabriel had complained not understanding why they couldn't just 'zap' there.

"Because, I already feel nauseous, and you angels don't make it an easy ride."

"What? Are you pregnant?" Gabriel joked. Dean found out what it felt like to give the 'bitch glare' he had received for so many years.

The two walked into the morgue.

"Agents. How can I help you?" the coroner asked.

"We need to see the bodies. You ruled three of them undetermined, one a homicide, and the other accidental?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sir."

"How did ou rule them the way you did?" Gabriel asked very professionally, which shocked Dean.

The coroner walked to each body pulling them out of the lockers and removing the tarps over them.

"Victim number one, accidental. he was killed by a swarm of bees." the coroner said. The first body was swollen up, making the men wince in pain.

"Victim number two, homicide, stabbed 12 times."

The tarp was removed revealing the persons face. Both men recognized him as the person who was possessed in South Carolina. They didn't understand how he was at the morgue though.

"Victim three, four, and five. Undetermined. This one died with her eyes completely melted." he said showing the victim's face.

"This girl died from stage 4 lung cancer... at the age of 16." He removed the tarp to reveal a female who looked to be about 40 years old.

"And this one, is difficult. he was found in the drain pipes from the bathroom tub. Well, some of him"

The two men stared at the coroner in shock. After a few minutes, the coroner broke the awkward silence.

"You know what they have in common?" he asked.

"They're dead?" Gabriel deadpanned.

"Nothing. Nothing connects the victims." the coroner stated.

Dean and Gabriel gave the coroner a small nod saying thank you. They had real quickly asked for the file on the homicide victim after sam an sent Dean a text asking him and Gabe to look at it. The file stated that Jeremy Carter was suspected for the murder of 12 girls. They couldn't find anything else on him. The two men headed back to the motel for the night.

**~~Sam & Castiel~~**

The two men interviewed the wife of the accident victim.

"Man, we're sorry for your loss." Sam said working his puppy eyes on the woman.

"Thank you." she sobbed.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Cas asked also working his puppy eyes. With these two paired, nobody would be able to resist them.

"We had just gotten home from a nature convention. He had convinced the whole crowd that bees were harmless. He went out back to water the plants and that's when the swarm happened."

The two gave their condolences and left the house after their standard hunters questions. After send Dean a message to get Jeremy's records, they went to house number two to talk to the husband of the girl whose eyes melted.

"Mr. Perez, I'm agent Tyler, this is my partner, Agent Steven." Sam said as he and Castiel pulled out their badges. Castiel had to admit he was getting better at flipping out his badge.

"Could you tell us what happened to your wife?" Castiel asked.

"I left for work. I came home and my son was crying and my wife was dead. That's all I know."

Sam asked Mr. Perez if he could talk to his son. Mr. Perez agreed and Sam went to talk to the boy. Unfortunately, the boy wouldn't talk. Sam had an idea, and he went back to Castiel.

"Agent Steven, you have children, how about you talk to the boy." Sam calmly said.

"Sam, I don't do well with kids." he nearly whispered.

"It's okay, agent. You can practically read his mind." Sam replied with an intent stare. Castiel got the clue and found the kid and read the boys mind.

They left shortly after. Their next interview went by quickly. The 16 year old girl went out with some friends who smoked. Her mother tried to explain to the men what she told her daughter she would die of lung cancer. Sam and Castiel left the house feeling worse for the victim rather than the drunk mother.

They arrived to the last victims house. They knew it was a strange death and walked to the door.

"Mrs. Thorton, we're with the FBI. We would like to ask you a few questions." Castiel stated as good as Sam had been.

"What is it?" the woman asked not letting the 'agents' in.

They gave their usual questions to see if there were signs of demons or spirits in the picture. Negative, again.

"Last question. Can you tell us what happened that night?" Sam asked.

"We were giving our daughter a bath. We finished and I left to get a towel. She said she was scared to be sucked into the drain. My husband told her it would never happen. He put his arm in, and then..." she started to cry and the men knew not to press on. They thanked her and left to go back to the motel to meet with Dean and Gabriel.

**~~Later~~**

The four of them sat in the room discussing what they had seen and discovered today.

"Victim one was attacked by bees." Dean said.

"His wife said he was an Apiarist." Cas replied.

"A what?" Dean asked.

"He studied and kept bees." Sam replied.

"Why did you just say that?" Dean asked to no one in particular.

Sam and Cas giggled and they continued.

"Victim two died to stabs. He was also suspected in the killings of 12 girls." Gabriel announced.

"Victim three had her eyes melted." Dean said with a shiver.

"They husband didn't know anything. The son saw it all, but he wouldn't talk." Sam replied.

"So I found him and read his mind. His mother sat in front of the tv watching some show. He told her if she didn't move back, she would melt her eyes." Castiel informed.

"Huh..." Gabriel huffed as he sat back and started to think.

"Victim four, a 16 year old girl who looked 40 died of stage 4 lung cancer." Dean said.

"Her mother was drunk, but said she would die if the girl smoked." Castiel said getting slightly confused.

"And victim five, found in a... drain pipe." Dean finished.

"He was giving his daughter a bath. She thought she would be sucked into the drain, he put his hand in and gets sucked in." Sam finished.

They all sat quietly for a few moments. Each thought what it could be.

"I have nothing." Dean stated rubbing his forehead.

"Me either." sam replied in a huff loosening his tie.

Castiel tried to think on everything he knew, but still nothing. His train of thought was interrupted by Gabriel laughing dryly.

"I knew you boys were slow, but come on!" he said.

After the continued silence, the arch angel frowned.

"Seriously? Still no clue?"

"No, why don't you share with the whole class?" Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

Gabriel sighed and stood up to start explaining.

"Think hard. Victim one, an apiarist, dies by his beloved bees. Victim two, suspected in the killing of 12 girls, gets stabbed 12 times. Victim three, her son says "mommy don't sit too close or your eyes will melt" and later, her eyes melt. Victim four, told she'll die if she starts smoking, suddenly gets stage 4 lung cancer which is most common from smoking. And numero five, tells his little girl she won't get sucked into the drain, so he gets sucked in. Who does that sound like?" Gabriel asked with raised eyebrow.

"You." Castiel deadpanned.

"Close!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Holy shit!" Sam huffed as he came to realize what they were dealing with.

Dean looked up to Gabriel in shock, also figuring out what they were up against.

"We've got a Trickster here."

**I hope you guys are enjoying the case! If you figured out what creature it was before the end, way too go! :D**

**Thank you all for reading and like always, let me know what you think, and if you have anything you'd like to see in the story! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! :)**


	19. The Capture

**Here's the next chapter in the story! It's a continuation with the case! I hope you all enjoy it! I tried to add a little humor to it and let it sorta involve a cell phone (for a short moment anyways). And again the idea for a Trickster case was ****decemberdove****'s idea. She gave the idea, and I wrote the story. Also, this story is unbeta'd, so trust me, I know there are LOADS of mistakes, just please bear with me. **

**I just want to say I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. I got so busy with my job. Then I had to leave town briefly. Now I'm finally back and hopefully be able to update more often! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Are we sure it's a real trickster this time and not another angel runaway?" Dean asked.

The four of them sat in the motel room. The police scanner was on so they could listen out for the creature's doings. All four of them were carving their stakes. Cas went to get them dead mans blood to dip it in.

"I'm pretty sure these deaths had the same motives as me, but were nowhere near as creative." Gabriel explained popping out a small sucker.

"Creative? Is that what you called it?" Sam asked recalling a time Dean was killed a thousand times.

The arch angel just chuckled and went back to his sucker.

"You both realize if something starts to happen, we will have to, as you refer, 'zap' you to the location, right?" Castiel asked.

The older hunter let out a groan of protest which Castiel took as a 'yes'.

The four continued to sit in near silence. They just sat and waited for something to turn up. As they waited, Gabriel ate sweets. Sam was reading a book. Dean was surfing the internet and Castiel was playing around with the music app on his phone Gabriel had downloaded some songs that he knew Castiel would love, along with anyone who could hear his humming. And by 'love' we of course mean Dean will want to punch Gabriel.

The angel had head phones in and continued to hum a fast, up beat song that Dean didn't recognize.

"Since when did you listen to music, Cas?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Gabriel downloaded songs on my cellular device. He said since I like this phone so much I should listen to these certain songs and other songs for certain days." he informed.

Sam and Dean's eyes turned to Gabriel who gave the boys an innocent smile. Castiel continued to hum to a song that Sam eventually recognized.

"Cas... Are you listening to... Telephone by Lady Gaga?"

Castiel continued to hum as he nodded his head. The two hunters glared at Gabriel who started giggling.

"At least it's not the 'ride my disco stick' song." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Dean, what is a disco stick? And how do you ride one?" Castiel asked curiously.

Dean's eyes went wide when Cas asked him the question. He had no idea how to give him an answer without deadpanning it and Cas not blurting out the comparison of what they did in their free time and the songs lyrics.

"I'll tell ya later, Cas." Dean finally replied. That of course made Gabriel burst into laughter. After a few minutes of only Gabriel laughing hard, he finally calmed down.

"Wait, Cassy... It's Friday! Play the song for Friday!" Gabriel said with chuckles in between.

Cas obediently unplugged his headphones and switched to the song Friday by Rebecca Black. The horrific song played and finally Dean was able to stop the song, finally allowing him and Sam to uncover their ears. Gabriel continued to laugh while Castiel, confused now, took his phone back from Dean.

"I told you Dean wouldn't like that song." Castiel said to Gabriel. Dean, once again, glared at the arch angel.

"Hey, I put good songs on there too. Zepplin, AC/DC... oh, Cas, play your song for Tuesday!" Gabriel said with his hands still up in defense.

Dean sat back wondering what song about Tuesday he could possibly like. _"Maybe Tuesday Heartbreak by Stevie Wonder." _he thought.

Castiel started the song. Dean was confused what it had to do with Tuesday, but at least the song was good.

"Hey Sammy, Asia!" Dean said turning to his brother who looked furious.

Heat of the Moment played on the phone. While Gabriel started laughing harder and Sam threw miscellaneous this at his boyfriend. Cas instantly turned off his music and hushed the others.

"Listen." he said in a serious tone as he cranked the police scanner up.

_"Squad 1! Send everyone! Something's going on with the graves!"_

_"Slow down Squad 7, what's going on?"_

_"Zombies! They're coming up from the graves!"_

_"I thought you said Zombies were ridiculous Squad 7."_

_"Send everyone!"_

Dean turned off the Scanner and looked to Sam. They agreed that this was their Trickster.

"Gabe, Cas, go ahead. Keep him there. We'll need to trap him." Sam ordered. A flutter of wings was heard and the angels were gone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cas and Gabe arrived to the cemetary. No cops were there, and the graves were dormant. The angels gave each other a confused look before Castiel noticed movement in the abandoned building which looked like an old school. Cas sent Dean a fast text that simply said "School". Once the text was sent, he and Gabriel walked in suddenly being blinded by a bright light which followed to darkness.

When Castiel and Gabriel came to their senses, they were both tied to something, both with their arms held to the sides like a crucifix. They both felt different, like they were weak and powerless.

"Gabriel?" Cas choked out as he coughed blood.

"Yeah... I'm awake." Gabriel nearly whispered.

"I'm glad. Wouldn't want you two to sleep through the whole torturing process." a voice said.

A figure came out from the shadows holding one of the angels blades. Panic ran through the angels as the person approached them.

"What have you done to us?" Castiel asked, grunting in pain.

"I've learned some things, like how to steal an angel's power." the figure said.

He approached Castiel and slashed the blade across his chest causing blood to leak from the cut.

"Who are you?" Gabriel furiously asked trying to distract the man who continued to cut at Castiel.

"You already know the answer to that, Gabriel." the man said moving towards the arch angel. "You've been posing as me for a long time."

Castiel was limp from the torture inflicted on him, but he still managed to answer.

"Loki?" he croaked out.

"Bingo!" the trickster yelled. He held a blade to Gabriel's throat.

"I just had to meet the fool who had the AUDACITY to impersonate me." he hissed to Gabriel.

Gabriel deep down was nervous, but he wouldn't let that show. He smirked to Loki and gave a cheeky grin.

"Guilty!" he nearly sang. "How did you find me?"

"After I sent some demons to track you, it wasn't too hard. So, I just killed a couple of yahoos like how you would and you walked right on in." he grimly said.

"Well, you got me, though I must say, I don't usually go for the submissive roll. I like to be in control and do the tying." the arch angel said with a wink.

Loki turned as he held the angel blade up.

"I was going to kill you, but I have a better idea..." he said walking towards Castiel, who still looked like he was using every bit of power he had to stay awake. "...You went and killed my family so sit back, and watch me slowly kill yours." Loki finished as he slashed and cut at Castiel who was screaming in pain.

"No! Please, Stop!"

Gabriel continued to beg for Loki to stop. Cas was limp, he could barely take anymore. Part of him wanted it to be done. Loki rose the sword to make his final strike when the three of them heard a door open on the side of the building.

"Ah, that must be the Winchesters..." Loki said with an evil smile turning towards the angels. "...How about we say hello."

Soon Loki left the room, which looked like a gymnasium, and the two powerless angels were left alone still tied up. Castiel (what little strength he had) and Gabriel tried to free themselves to help the hunters.

* * *

**There we go. Just a little short chapter... figured two short ones was better than one really really long one. The next one will be posted very very very soon. So be ready for that! Thank you all for the support and for reading! And of course like always, if you have any suggestions or ideas, please message me and let me know. I try to put in everyone's ideas. And don't forget to review. Those things to me are like biscuts to dogs... I think. :P**

**A/N: I finally have a bit of a story idea and story line for another story. It's an AU Destiel story. And I know for sure it will involve Firefighter!Dean and maybe CollegeProfessor!Castiel. I would like your ideas or thoughts on that, if you guys think you would like to read that. I plan to start writing it and publishing it after this story. So let me know if you guys would be interested in that. Thank you!**


	20. There Can Only Be One

**Here is the last chapter of the case. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all for reading this and sticking with me on this story! I wuv you all about as much as I wuv hugs! (Name the episode I'm referencing and you get a high five!) :D**

**PS: This chapter starts in Sam and Dean's POV after Gabriel and Cas left the motel.**

* * *

The hunters arrived at the Cemetery in about a ten minute drive. They grabbed their stakes with Deadman blood and they started to walk the trail when Dean's phone buzzed.

**Cas:** School

Dean showed Sam the message and they looked around to find the building Cas was talking about.

"There! It's only half a block, let's go." Sam ordered.

He and Dean quickly moved to the entrance to the school. Dean was about to open the door when he noticed something on the ground shine in the moons reflection. He bent down and picked up the familiar rectangular object.

"It's Cas' phone." Dean said starting to get worried.

"Hey, look at this." Sam said pointing to a very small glass object in the shape of a symbol on the ground right next to the door. The object had a slight glow to it. Sam picked it up and the two studied it briefly.

A sudden, faint cry was heard from inside the building and they slowly opened the door and walked in to try to find the angels.

"Let's split up. Be careful." Sam suggested.

The brothers agreed and separated at a hallway.

**~Sam~ (After Split)**

Sam walked down a dark hallway when he was suddenly met by a shadow.

"Gabe?"

"Hey Sam. We found the Trickster. He ditched us though. Cas and I split up to try to find him." Gabriel explained.

Sam and Gabriel continued to walk down the hallways of the abandoned school. Sam didn't feel quiet right.

"I think the Trickster went this way." Gabriel informed, more seriously than normal.

"Wait, hold on... what's with you?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Now let's go."

Sam stood still, realizing something wasn't right. The whole walk with Gabriel was not normal, not even the Winchester kind of normal.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded holding his stake up ready to attack.

"Sam, it's me. We're friends... so trust me."

Sam took a few steps back with the stake ready to attack. "Gabriel" smirked and suddenly faded to nothing. Sam stared at the empty space for a few minutes. When he came to realize what happened, he huffed out a quick "shit" before running through the massive school to find Dean.

**~Meanwhile Dean~**

Dean walked down the dark hallways of the school. Worry for Cas and Gabe grew in his stomach. He had prayed to both of the angels real quick and still nothing. The school was big, bigger than any of the schools he and Sam had ever attended. He rounded the corner when he suddenly collided with a figure.

"What the... Cas?" Dean asked wide-eyed as he got up from the floor.

"Dean. Are you okay?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, just startled me." Dean replied as he grabbed his stake.

"Where is Sam?" Cas asked Dean as the two walked down the halls of the school.

"We split up. Hopefully he found Gabriel." Dean answered.

The walk was quiet. Dean had many questions. Why did Cas lose his phone? Why were he and Gabriel separated? Why didn't they answer his prayers? With each question, Dean began to get mor suspicious.

"Cas, you know where we are going?" Dean asked.

"I saw the Trickster go this way." Cas answered.

"Hold on. Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked getting annoyed.

"The Trickster is here, Dean!"

Dean didn't reply. The two continued to walk a few steps when Dean realized something. He had looked at the map of the town before he and Sam left. Next to the cemetary was an open field, not a school. Dean stopped in his tracks again.

"Dean? Why'd you stop?" Cas asked walking back.

"This has to be a trap. This school isn't real."

"Right. Well, let's go."

"What? No. Hang on." Dean ordered as he looked around.

Cas walked to Dean and placed his hand on Dean's forearm.

"Trust me, Dean. We'll be okay. I'll keep you safe."

Dean wanted to smile at him, but he couldn't. One small detail about Cas made Dean grow with anger as he quickly drew his arm back. He held the stake up ready to attack.

"I trust Cas, but I don't trust you!" Dean said as he stared down Cas.

"Dean. I am Cas." he replied.

"Oh really? Then where's my ring that I gave him? I know my angel, and he wouldn't take it off... ever!" he nearly yelled.

At that moment, Sam came running around the corner down the hallway yelling for Dean. Dean's eyes for a split second left Cas. Before Sam and Dean could do anything, "Cas" transformed into someone else and quickly ran away.

Sam and Dean sprinted after the Trickster. They bolted into the gym to see the Trickster holding the angel blade to Gabriel's neck.

"Hey Sam... We found him. It's Loki." Gabriel managed to say with a joking smile as he winced in pain.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" a very protective Sam darkly said clenching his jaw.

Dean lost all focus of what was going on. He looked at his angel, who fell limp as he was tied. Blood covered the angel that he loved.

"Cas?" he whispered.

The Trickster and angels were on a small stage across the room from the hunters. Cas slowly lifted his head and looked out to Dean. The usual glow in his blue eyes were dull and faded. His expression was just pain. Angel filled Dean as he clenched his weapon. The two hunters looked at Loki dead in the eye ready to take him down.

"Your angels can't save you now boys. You'll be dead along with them soon." he said with an evil smile.

"It was a symbol you used, to take their power, right?" Sam quickly asked to buy the angels some time.

Loki just nodded his head as he looked at Sam with no emotion. Sam pulled out the glowing glass symbol he had found outside the door which made the Tricksters eyes go wide. He smirked when he saw the worried expression that fell on the Tricksters face.

"I wonder what will happen if..." he said as he threw the object to the floor.

As soon as the object shattered, a bright light filled the room and faded in the two angels. Both Cas and Gabriel burnt the ropes that bounded them. Castiel fell limp to the ground. Loki, who was by Gabriel, was forcefully thrown out and landed near Sam and Dean. Once Gabriel had used his grace to throw Loki, he appeared behind Sam. Dean grabbed the Trickster from behind as Sam drove the stake into the Loki's heart.

"There can only be one Trickster..." Sam grimly said. "... And that title will always be Gabriel's." he finished shoving the stake in more, killing Loki.

The school suddenly faded and all the men were outside in the middle of the field. Dean ran to Cas who was on the ground in pain.

"Get us back to the motel." Dean pleaded.

Instantly, all four of them were back at the motel room. Dean laid the unconscious angel on the bed.

"Can't you heal him?" Dean asked with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"His grace will heal him in time. He was wounded by his angel blade, we can't simply heal that." Gabriel quietly said worrying about his brother. Dean nodded quietly and held onto Cas' hand, gently rubbing over the ring he had given him.

The three of them sat there for hours. Finally Dean felt some movement in his hand. He looked at Cas who let out a groan as he slowly sat up.

"That was unpleasant." he said.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Sore. I'll manage." he replied to Sam with a small smile.

"Maybe you should carry around a fake angel blade, Cassy." Gabriel chuckled as he sat down next to Sam.

"Just so you know, I blame this whole thing entirely on you." Cas said slightly glaring at him.

"I figured you would." Gabriel replied with a small pout.

"I'm glad you're okay, Cas." Dean said as he squeezed his hand.

"So do I. I'm glad this case is over. Now that it is, can you show me what a 'disco stick' is and how to ride one? I'm still curious on that subject." he replied to Dean.

The three men laughed a bit at the sudden change of topic.

"Maybe later when you're better, Cas." Dean replied pulling Cas into a hug, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Who would have thought writing a case would be rather difficult. Hopefully you all still liked it. I think this story is going to be coming to an end here pretty soon. I'd say maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. I plan on doing a wedding chapter so there's something to look forward to! I'll make sure not to take so long to update too. And as always, let me know what you all think of the chapter. Thank you all for reading!**

**Also if you didn't see the AN on the last chapter, I'm making my first Destiel AU story. So if you have any pointers or suggestions, please let me know! :)**


	21. A Day With the Angels

**So, funny story. I had a little accident, and basically I broke my hand. So not only do I sorta feel like Sam in season 2 when he broke his wrist, but I feel weird typing. BUT... I will still provide chapters for you lovely readers! :D Oh, and the newest episode?! FEELS! **

**Anyways, here's a small chapter just for giggles (I hope)... Enjoy!**

* * *

A month passed since the case involving Loki was solved. Sam and Dean were given random hunts here and there. Anytime they needed the help, Castiel and Gabriel would show up in a heart beat, ready to assist in what ever way they could.

Gabriel and Castiel had been getting matters in Heaven sorted out. They didn't get to see their hunters for a while. Thankfully it was just two short weeks and the angels were able to spend their nights with the hunters. Dean and Sam were thankful to be able to wake up with their angels by their side. On days when they could, the men would go out and spend time together. Sam and Gabriel had their fair share of date nights to catch up. All four of them knew that soon the big day for Dean and Cas would be coming up, and Gabriel promised Sam he would be a helpful "Big Bro" for Cas.

Sam and Dean were working on a vengeful spirit case. They knew it would be solved by the end of the night. Gabriel was, well, nobody really ever knew where Gabriel was most of the time. Castiel had gotten news that there was a new demon that could be a possible threat to Heaven.

He had captured a demon a started to interrogate him, when suddenly his phone started to ring. After he and the demon exchanged a confused look, he excused himself and finally answered his phone.

"Hello?"

_"Cassy! Ma bro! whatcha doin?"_

"Gabriel? I am interrogating a demon."

_"So... not so busy?"_

"I need to hang up, I will talk to you later."

_"But Cas, I'm bored!"_

"Dean keeps a hidden stash of sweets in the cupboard, that should entertain you."

Cas waited for a reply but the line was silent.

"Gabriel?"

"This is easier." Gabriel said suddenly behind Cas causing him to jump slightly.

"Gabriel, don't stand directly behind me." Cas said with a hard look.

"Man, someone is grouchy." Gabriel said putting his hands up in defence.

"This demon won't talk." Castiel replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is something wrong with your nose?" Gabriel asked looking at him with a confused look.

"No, Dean does it when he is frustraited, I just assumed it is customary to do that." Castiel explained with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Gabriel looked over to the demon who was tied to a chair in a demon trap. The demon just gave Gabriel an evil smirk which seemed to bother the arch angel. He could tell Cas was frustraited.

"Well, take a break, he won't be going anywhere." Gabriel said with a big smile.

"No. I need the information." the Angel of Thursday said with a sigh.

"But Cas, we have to go outfit shopping for you wedding." Gabriel said with a pout.

The two could hear the demon chuckling quietly but ignored him. Cas sternly looked at Gabriel and shook his head.

"No! I'm not leaving till this assbutt talks."

Gabriel gave Cas a pouting look and finally let out a big sigh.

"Okay, first off, still with the assbutt? And two, if he talks will you then go with me?" Gabriel said showing Cas that he was thinking of a something. Castiel nodded his head and an evil smiles spread across Gabriel's face.

**~ 30 Minutes Later~**

"Wow, that was..." Castiel stared at the ground in shock.

"Amazing? Wonderful? Brilliant?" Gabriel listed off everything he thought he was.

"Brutal." Cas finished.

"I like that too." Gabriel said smiling at Cas. Even though majority of the time Cas didn't approve of something Gabriel did, he couldn't help but smile with the arch angel. After all, he was his brother.

The two arrived to a wedding shop and immediately Cas was bring sized up and before he knew it, the outfit he would be wearing for the wedding was bring fitted.

"Uhm, Gabriel, I know this is tradition, but are you sure I should wear this?" Castiel asked with a uncomfortable expression as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Yes Cas! White pops your eyes out, now no more questions!" Gabriel said looked at Cas with a big smile.

Castiel remained quiet the remainder of the time. After an hour or so, they purchased the clothing, using money Gabriel suddenly had with the snap of his fingers, and they went back to Bobby's to wait for the hunters to arrive home.

Bobby had been away with Rufus for a few months. Dean made sure to keep contact with him from time to time. Bobby promised to be back in time for the wedding. When the angels got back, they were greeted by the older hunter.

"How ya idjits been?" Bobby asked.

"Uncle Bobby!" Gabriel childishly said as he ran, embracing the older hunter in a tight hug. "Cas I sit on your lap and you tell me a story?" he dramatically asked.

"Some of us are still... infantile." Castiel said looking at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

"Touch my leg... and I'll kill ya... no hesitation or remorse." the hunter said with a gruff and sarcastic smile.

Gabriel gave Bobby a sarcastic shocked look as Cas hid the small giggle that tried to escape him. Soon after the door opened and Sam and Dean walked in. They each had a few cuts and bruises on their bodies. Instinctively, Sam walked over and gave Gabriel a kiss. Dean pulled Cas into a kiss and hug. Both brothers seemed happy, allowing their angels to heal their wounds.

"So, Cas, what were you up to today?" Dean asked.

After the three hunters had their small reunion and caught up, the five men sat in the living room with a cold beer, all relaxing.

"Members of my Garrison and I had to track down some demons who could hold a threat to Heaven." Cas explained. Both sam and Dean felt like their hunts were next to nothing compared to what Cas and Gabriel had to do.

"Oh! and Cas and I went to get him sized for the wedding! Cas go show them what we bought!" Gabriel exclaimed over excitedly.

"I'd rather not." Cas said trying to hide his blush.

"Come on, babe. I wanna see." Dean said with a warm smile.

After a few minutes, Cas reluctantly agreed to put on what he would wear for the wedding. Soon Castiel entered the room dressed in his newly purchased outfit. When the three hunters saw him, the room fell silent for a few moments.

Suddenly Bobby started to snicker. Soon after that Sam and Gabriel burst into tears of laughter. Dean's eyes were huge in shock. Eventually the green-eyed hunter started to chuckle, and Cas of course stood confused.

"Uhm, Cas? What the hell?" Dean chuckled.

"Gabriel said this was tradition." Castiel informed.

"Yeah... for girls." Sam laughed out.

Castiel stood tall in a white lacy and ruffled wedding dress, with white high heels. He looked himself up and down in confusion while the other four men laughed.

"So, I shouldn't wear this?" Cas asked more confused.

"No, Cas. I'd stick with a tux." Bobby said trying not to laugh more.

Cas looked over to Gabriel, who was still laughing hysterically, with an intense glare. With a snap of his fingers, Castiel and Gabriel were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, the men were going to bed. Bobby had long gone to sleep. Sam laid in his bed reading a book. Dean and Cas went to bed wrapped in each others arms.

"You think he'll be okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes. It's suppose to rain tonight anyways." Castiel said with a smile.

Dean let out a small chuckle and gentle kissed Castiel on the forehead.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."

They settled in their bed and slowly drifted into a peacefully sleep. Well, Dean did anyways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gabriel stood outside in the middle of the open lot, trapped in a ring of holy fire. Clouds started to fill the night sky and he knew a storm was approaching. He knew he did deserved this, and Castiel might react the way he did, but... it was TOTALLY worth it.

* * *

**There we go, I hope you guys found this somewhat humorous. I'm going to try to update these chapters a little more frequent than what I've been doing it, well, as frequent as I can with a broken hand. :P Thank you all for reading and like always, please feel free to give me suggestions or ideas you guys would like to see in the story. I've got most of the last two chapters written, so the end is nigh!**

**A/N: I've decided to change my next story from Firefighter!Dean to Police!Dean. My major in Uni is Criminal Justice and Law Enforcement, so I think I'd be able to make a day in the life of Dean more realistic. And maybe change CollegeProffesor!Cas to HighschoolTeacher!Cas. Basically the story will start out a bit dramatic and Dean will save Cas, then they meet and.. just a crap ton of drama and fluff. And for all you Sam lovers, there will be Sam/Jess. :) If you want some more info on it or have any ideas you think would be cool for that story, pretty please message me!**

**THANK YOU!**


	22. The Dream

**1st- This story got it's 50th view! :D Everybody fist bump with me! *Starts fist bumping***

**Here's the next chapter, this is basically to mend all your feels from the season finale. I haven't seen the episode yet, but from what everyone is telling me, I'll need some tissues and a big tub of ice-cream. So enjoy this lovey-dovey chapter and let your feels be healed. :P**

**And of course, it was changed to rated M for a reason.**

* * *

The wedding was just around the corner. Both Dean and Cas, though they would never admit it, were nervous. They were excited, but still nervous. The sun rose early that Friday morning. The morning light shone brightly in the couples room.

Cas rolled over to face Dean, only to see the hunter wrestling in his sleep with a pained frown on his face. Startled, Castiel looked and listened to his lover grunt something he couldn't make out. He could tell Dean was having a nightmare, the first one in months. Castiel tried to wake him up, but Dean remained unconscious. It pained Cas to see Dean like this. He had swore he would never do it, but Cas finally laid a finger on Dean's temple, and soon had entered Dean's dream.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dean fought his heart out. All creatures he could think of were attacking him during his wedding. Vampires, Angels, Wendigos, Wraiths, Jefferson Starships; all were attacking the hunter. Gabriel, Bobby, and Cas had been killed. Sam and Dean fought has hard as they could.

"Dean! Look out!" Sam screamed.

The younger Winchester moved to push his brother and was stabbed by a wraith. Sam dropped to his knees and fell to the floor. Dean's eyes started to fill with tears as he held onto his brother.

A bright, white, familiar light filled the air. Dean looked to his rescuer and stared in shock.

"Cas?"

"Dean... you poor thing..." Cas replied as he held out a hand with a sad expression.

"You... but I... how... this... is a dream, isn't it?" Dean asked letting out a slow sigh.

"Is it a good one yet?" Cas asked with a small smile.

Dean looked around him. They were suddenly in an open field. Trees surrounded the field of tall grass and the early sunset gazed upon them. The sight, overall, was breathtaking. Dean smiled as he turned towards his angel and the two interlocked their hands.

"It's perfect." dean replied.

Cas stepped a little closer reaching his other hand to Dean's.

"We can make it better." Cas said inching closer to the taller man.

Next thing Dean knew, he was being pulled down to his back with Cas in his arms. The two leaned into each other for a kiss. It was a small and gentle kiss, but the two melted into it. They separated for a moment and looked each other in the eye. Dean looked into Cas' eyes and saw nothing but love and care. The hunter cupped his hand behind the angels neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

Dean's hands began to caress Cas' back as the two laid on the field during the sun set. Dean slid his tongue across the bottom of Cas' lip, who accepted the invitation instantly. The hunter and his angel began to kiss more heatedly. Clothes were being torn off and thrown to unknown areas. Both men were hand and begging to be touched. Cas grabbed Dean's erection and instantly took it in his mouth swirling his tongue at the tip of the head.

Dean was near his climax when Cas stopped and let out a groan that sounded like he was annoyed.

"What? Cas, what is it?" Dean asked slightly frustrated.

"Sam and Gabriel are about to enter the room." Cas said with a sigh.

Sure enough at that moment, Sam and Gabriel barged into Dean and Cas' room, causing Dean to wake up.

"Rise and shine love birds!" Gabriel yelled, which was 9 times out of 10 payback for every time Dean did that to him and Sam.

"Gabriel! I swear to God!" Dean yelled.

"I'm pretty sure that will do no good... no offence guys." Sam said towards Gabriel and Cas.

"Non taken." Gabriel replied with a smile.

"You know what I mean." Dean grunted.

Sam and Gabriel left the room. Dean and Cas stared at the door in silence for a short moment, then started to get dressed.

"Our brothers are such..." Dean started.

"Penis stoppers, I know." Cas finished as he put on his usual Sunday suit and blue tie.

"It's cock block, Cas." Dean replied with a chuckle.

Cas playfully threw a pillow at Dean and the two got up and headed for the door. Right before they left, Dean stopped Cas and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Thanks, Cas."

"I'm glad I was able to help, Dean." Cas replied with a smile.

The rest of Team Freewill's day was slow. They had a small spirit hunt which was solved in just a few short hours. The 5 men spent time together mostly. That night, Dean and Cas regretfully stuck to tradition and slept in different beds, not seeing each other till the wedding tomorrow. Well, Dean slept anyways.

"Goodnight, Dean. Try to have good dreams tonight." Cas said at the doorway to their room.

"I"ll see you tomorrow, Cas." Dean replied leaning in for a kiss. "I love you, Cas. I love you so much." Dean finished resting his forehead on Cas'.

"I love you too, Dean. I always will." Cas replied with a smile.

"And for angels that's a long time!" Gabriel yelled from downstairs.

"Get some rest Dean. I'm going to find a new best man and kill the one I already had." Castiel said earning a laugh from Dean.

The two separated, allowing Dean to get his rest and Castiel to throw a pillow at his brother. Finally, Cas and Gabriel zapped to Maui, Hawaii to get everything perfect for the big day.

* * *

**Not a very huge chapter, but hopefully all your feels are a little bet. Sorry for the late updates. Like I said last chapter, is hard to type with one good and two fingers of the other. :(**

**Thank you all for reading though! I think you all know what chapter comes next! :) Unfortunately, that mean's the end of the story is coming soon, but I see at least 3 more chapters, so cheer up! :) Oh, and I promise there will be a more steamy bed time scene soon! **


	23. The Wedding

**Here's the Wedding Chapter... It's a little bit on the long side, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Sorry it took a long time. I didn't realize my mistake on the last chapter. I didn't mean to give away the location the wedding would take place, so I had to change the first bit or so of this chapter. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter here!**

* * *

Dean woke up with the warm air surrounding him. The air was fresh, birds were chirping, and everything was perfect, except for one thing. Dean was cuddling with a warm body, but that body was too big to be Castiel. He opened his eyes to see him and his brother in a different room and in the same bed.

Instantly both Sam and Dean pushed each other off the bed making a loud thump on the floor.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled as he stood up.

"I could ask the same thing."

The two were interrupted by a very amused and laughing Gabriel.

"Welcome to Hawaii! Aww, you guys really do love each other!" Gabriel cooed.

Dean was impressed that they were in Hawaii, but his train of thought was disturbed when he noticed Gabriel hiding something behind him.

"What's behind your back?" Dean asked.

"Nothing..." he replied.

"Gabriel..." Sam warned.

"... Maybe a camera."

Dean leaped to tackle the arch angel but landed hard on the floor. He looked at Sam with an obvious 'I'm-gonna-kill-your-boyfriend look'.

"Happy Wedding Day?" Sam said with a cheesy smile.

"Wedding! I need to see Cas, he's probably nervous." Dean said as he started to leave.

"Woah, hold on, he's in a different floor. Besides you can't see him. It'd break tradition. Anyways, Gabriel is helping him out." Sam explained shutting the door and getting the shower ready.

"Not helping Sammy." Dean said as he pulled a towel from the drawer.

"I'm sure Gabriel is helping him just fine, Dean."

**~Meanwhile~**

"Gabriel, you're not helping!" Castiel said in a panicked voice.

The priest who was going to marry Dean and Cas suddenly disappeared. Castiel didn't know what to do.

"He was creepy looking anyways. I'll find someone, I promise!" Gabriel exclaimed.

The two angels heard the familiar flutter of wings and turned towards their guest.

"Hello Castiel. Gabriel. Everything alright?" the angel asked.

"Balthy! How's it going bro?" Gabriel asked in a big hug.

Balthazar and Castiel had been close friends for many millenniums. Balthazar and Gabriel were already in their tux. Cas had his pants and shirt on and was pacing around the room.

"Gabriel scared the priest who was suppose to do the ceremony." Castiel said glaring at the arch angel.

Balthazar looked at Gabriel with a questioned look. Gabriel returned with a small smile when suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Balths, stay here and help Cas... I have an idea!" Gabriel said and was instantly gone.

"This day is ruined." a defeated Castiel mumbled as he plopped on the hotel chair.

"Have a little faith in him, Cas. He's... a professional?"

Balthazar tried to cheer Castiel up, but Gabriel's reputation slightly ruined the attempt. Cas quickly changed the subject to ease his mind.

"Who all came with you?" he asked as he continued to dress himself in the white tux he bought with Sam after the dress incident.

"We have 26 from the Garrison here, sir!" Balthazar joked.

Castiel slightly grinned at the joke as he fumbled with his tie. Balthazar walked up to his friend and helped him with the tie.

"Wait till you see Samandriel, he's such a cute little kid. Well, his vessel is anyways." Balthazar giggled.

Finally the angel was ready to go, and the wedding was about to start.

"Dean seems like a good mate for you Cassy." Balthazar said right next to the door.

They could see everyone in their positions. the grooms men for each side were ready to walk out, Dean was at the altar on the beach, and the priest, who Cas couldn't see cause his back was turned, was already there. And of course he couldn't find Gabriel.

_"Meh, he'll show up I'm sure." _he thought.

"He is." Castiel finally replied to Balthazar's statement. "Please, save the I'll-smite-you-if-you-hurt-him speech. Gabriel's done that already."

"No promises."

The two shared a light hearted look and small laugh. Shortly after, one of the angels appeared.

"We're ready to start." The two angels nodded at the other, who was instantly gone.

"Show time!" Balthazar said with a clap on Cas' shoulder and was gone to his spot. A light tempo-ed song started to play and on cue, Cas stepped out on the sandy beach and made his way to the altar.

**~Dean~**

Time flew past much quicker than Dean expected. He and Sam enjoyed the view from the hotel room they were in. According to Sam, Gabriel was able to pay for the ballroom, hotel honeymoon suite, and pay to have their part of the beach cleared for the wedding.

_"Must be great to snap your fingers and instantly become a billionaire." _he thought.

He didn't always agree with what Gabriel did, but he had to admit, this was truly amazing.

Before Dean knew it, the wedding was getting ready to begin. The hunter was nervous. He talked slightly to the new person who'd be performing the ceremony and was more nervous afterwards. Thankfully Bobby and Sam were next to Dean which kept the groom from having a panic attack.

The audience was small. About 26 angels were in attendance and a few friends of the hunters were there. Garth, Rufus, Missouri, and a few other hunters and friends were there. Dean and Sam knew with their line of business they didn't have many friends. They both were happy to see Tony and Jake at the wedding. Both men smiled and waved as they held hands. Dean smiled and could easily see Cas and himself that way for many years to come.

The music started, and the crowd stood up as Cas slowly walked the path that was made for him. The angel wore a bright, white tux with a black tie. It was simple, but absolutely breathtaking. He didn't know how to describe him. Perfect? Flawless? Amazing?

He met Cas at the base of the altar.

"Cas... you... You're incredible." Dean whispered.

Cas smiled and took the hunters hand that was held out.

"Thank you, Dean."

Right before they made it to the top of the altar, dean stopped him and whispered in Cas' ear.

"I'm so sorry." Dean said.

Cas was confused for a moment, but quickly knew why Dean was suddenly apologizing. The man who was going to marry them turned around and Cas felt his stomach drop at the site.

"Hello everyone! And Welcome to my little bro's and soon to be bro-in-law's wedding!" Gabriel said with much excitement. He gave an I-got-this wink to Cas and continued.

"Cas! Cas! Hand!" Dean winced as his angel unconsciously started to squeeze his hand.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Castiel and Dean Winchester." Gabriel announced in a more serious tone.

"Do you have the rings?" he asked. Both men nodded as they pulled out the wedding bands. "Dean, go ahead and say your vows. Repeat after me."

Dean nodded and held Castiel's hand and looked him in the eye with a warm smile.

"I, state your name." Gabriel started.

"I, Dean Winchester..."

"Choose you, Castiel, to be my partner in life." The rest of the vow Dean repeated with such emotion that a good amount of the audience was grinning widely, and had Garth in tears.

"I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. I pledge my love, devotion, faith, and honor as I join my life with yours." the hunter said.

"And I promise to have loud hot sex with you during the entire honeymoon." Gabriel said with a huge grin on his face.

"Gabriel!" Dean hissed.

"I'm kidding!" the arch angel whispered. "Castiel, you're next. I, Castiel."

"I, Castiel..." the angel repeated. Just as Dean did. Castiel put his entire emotion in his vows that made even Dean teary-eyed.

"Take you, Dean, to be my eternal partner of love. To be there to heal all of your wounds. To protect you and love you. I pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace."

As Gabriel was about to continue the ceremony, Castiel added one more thing to the end of his vows.

"And, I give you my Grace."

All the angels in the crowd, and up on the altar with the grooms gasped in shock. It isn't very often the angels hear of an angel giving someone a part of their Grace. Gabriel, who usually has an evil smile or a smirked expression on his face looked at Castiel in shocked and gave him a warm smile. He looked back to Dean and gave him a small nod.

"You may kiss the groom." he said proudly.

Dean closed the distance with Cas. He gently kissed the angel in a light small kiss. As the kiss started to linger, Dean felt something strange throughout his body. A blue light glowed into Dean from the kiss and quickly shined then faded from his vessel. To Dean it truly felt amazing. The couple separated from the kiss and looked each other in the eye. They smiled at each other and turned towards the crowd.

Everyone was cheering, Dean and Castiel were truly happy. They were getting ready to step off the altar when Castiel stopped them.

"Wait, it's a tradition in Heaven when two angels bind themselves to another." Castiel said as he and Dean looked out to the group of angels.

"If you're a human, I highly suggest you cover your eyes." Balthazar said as he and Samandriel stepped down from the altar and with the group of angels that stood evenly apart. Gabriel soon joined them as well.

All the humans did as they were told. Dean and Cas stood on the altar hand in hand and looked out to the angels. Dean started to cover his eyes, but Castiel stopped him.

"Trust me, watch." he said with a smile. Dean did as Castiel said.

The wind picked up slightly. Dean started to get a little nervous when the sight he saw next amazed him. All the angels had bright lights shine from their vessels, and they all spread their wings to Cas and Dean, all with proud smiles on them. Once the light faded, and all the humans uncovered their eyes, the group went back inside the hotel to have the reception. Of course, it took Dean a while to analyze what he had just witnessed, but regardless he was happy at how his and Cas' day was going.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will more than likely be the last. I might have an epilogue at the end, but I'll just see how things go. Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and the story, and I promise I won't wait so long to post the next chapter. :)**

**On a side note, after this story is completely, I'll have my new Destiel story out. So all you Destiel and Sam/Jess fans out there, BOLO! (Be On the Look Out)**

**AND...**

**Thank you all for reading the story!**


	24. Bounded by Grace

**QUESTION!**

**I've heard rumors that Gabriel will be returning in Season 9. I'm almost losing sleep over this, can anyone confirm or deny this? PLEASE!**

**Here we go! This is the official last chapter. I agreed to those of you who PM me to make an epilogue. But this chapter will wrap things up a bit.**

**A/N: I'll be willing to make a Q&A chapter if there are any loose ends that I need to take care of, so if I have a good amount of questions I'll make a chapter after the epilogue and answer any and all questions (whether they have to do with the story or not... mostly). **

**ENJOY! **

**Final Disclaimer: I still do not own SPN or its characters... I only own Godly. :P Also, rated M for a reason. ;)**

* * *

The reception in the hotel ball room was packed. Angels (mostly) and hunters were talking with each other, making friends, and getting along. Dean and Sam looked around the room with a big smile. To one side they saw Gabriel talking to Missouri and the two were laughing about something, but they both seemed happy. Castiel and Balthazar were talking with a few other hunters in attendance, one of them being Garth.

Bobby soon joined the brothers at the table and all three continued to watched the hunters and angels mingle.

"This could be the start of an alliance between Heaven and Humans." Sam said to Dean and Bobby.

"And to think at first I hated all the angels." Dean said with a chuckle.

Soon Castiel walked over to the table and joined the men.

"I think to grooms should mingle as an official married couple now." Bobby said as he stood up to get more alcohol.

Sam got up too and joined Gabriel and the other angels he was with. Dean and Cas stood up and walked around the room to different people. First person to congratulate them was Garth. Cas didn't know Garth very well, but he couldn't help but notice that he wasn't like any other hunters.

"Dean! I happy for you!" Garth said wrapping Dean up in a big hug.

Dean of course felt a little uncomfortable by the never ending hug. Cas couldn't help but giggle a little. Normally he hated seeing Dean uncomfortable, but this situation was different and too funny. Maybe Gabriel really was starting to rub off on him. Finally Garth let go of Dean, who noticed Cas silently laughing the whole time, and opened his arms up to give Cas a hug.

Cas of course went from a laughing expression to wide eyes and mouth closed tightly.

"Come on! They're free!" Garth insisted and wrapped Cas in a big hug.

Now of course it was Dean's turn to start laughing. Soon after they were met by Garth, Balthazar and Samandriel met the two. Balthazar of course gave Dean the "I'll hurt you if you hurt him" speech that Dean was entirely too used to. Samandriel told Cas about how he found his vessel and how when he used his vessel in Heaven everyone laughed a little too hard. The two continued to walk around the room and be congratulated by everyone.

Soon everyone was at their seats and the best men were about to give their speeches. Sam went first. He stood up and held his glass of wine.

"I don't even know how to begin how much these two men mean to me. All my life Dean took care of me. I idolized him since I can remember. He was always there for me. Now he has Castiel to take care of him. I couldn't have picked a better person for Dean to spend the rest of his life with. Good luck to you both." Sam said. Everyone took a drink of their wine and Balthazar stood up next.

"Well, I don't think I can top the scholar here, but I'll try my best. I've known Cassy here for a couple thousand years here. I can easily say he is my closest friend. He's always been loyal to his loved ones and he'll follow them to the end of the universe. Believe me, I know. And the best person to be with Castiel, is Dean. I wish you both the best of luck, and just another reminder, if you hurt Castiel... well, you know the rest." Balthazar finished with a wink and everyone took a sip of their wine.

Dean stood up after Balthazar's speech. He'd admit that he was never good at giving speeches aside from those that were from movies. In high school he passed speech with a C-. Regardless, he stood up like he knew what he was doing, and held his glass high.

"When I first met Cas, I'll be honest, Bobby and I shot him with rock salt, and then I stabbed him with a demon knife. At first the relationship we had was a little rough, but then something changed. I changed. I could see the true side of Cas. He showed faith, love and trust to me, something I only saw in Sam and Bobby. Now he is the most important thing to me right next to Sam and Bobby. If you ask me why I fell in love with him, it's because he was he, and I was I. I love you, Cas."

Once again, everyone smiled and toasted to his speech. Next up and the last to give their speech was Castiel. He stood up and gave his intellectual speech.

"Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful and endures though every circumstance. That's at least one thing the human Bible gets correct. And I thank you, Dean, for never giving up on me or losing faith in me. I love you and will always be your guardian Angel."

They gave one last toast and soon everyone had ate, gotten drunk, and a few of them even dance. Well, mostly Garth. The night went on and everyone enjoyed themselves. At the end of the party, everyone had eventually left. Sam, Bobby, and Gabriel zapped back to South Dakota to work on any hunts that needed to be taken care of. Dean carried Cas all the way up to the top floor of the hotel where their honeymoon suite was.

Right when they got to the door, there was an envelope that was taped to the door with Dean and Cas' name on it. Dean opened the letter that was in it.

_"Dean-o, here is my last gift from me to you and Casanova. You're right, being an arch angel slash ex trickster has its advantages. There is about $2000 on the card that is inside, I expect all of it to be used! Have fun you two!"_

Cas pulled out the credit card that was inside the envelope. He and Dean looked at each other for a short second, then both smiled as they wrapped each other in a huge hug and entered the room.

The suite was huge. There was a small kitchen with a mini bar and the fridge was filled with food. The living room area had a flat screen tv and a love seat with a nice table in front of it. They walked over to the bedroom to see a massive bed. The two put their suit cases in the bedroom, and had taken their jackets off and loosened their ties. Soon, both were exploring the rest of the suite. Dean walked to the kitchen to admire the fridge being filled with food again. Cas walked to the living room and noticed a small door on the side of the room. He opened it which led to the patio. The site he saw was breathtaking and he leaned on the rail to admire his fathers work.

Dean soon found Cas and wrapped his arms behind him. Both admired the view from the patio. There was a clear view of the starry sky, you could see the ocean for miles, and the moon shone brightly into the night sky. There was a gentle breeze that caressed the hunter and his angel's face.

Dean held Cas a little tighter, with his head resting on Cas' shoulder. The angel rested his hands over Dean's gently rubbing his thumb over the hunters hand. Dean began to lay small kisses along Cas' jaw line and neck. Cas leaned into each kiss slightly whimpering with each one.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked still lightly kissing the angel.

"Yes?" Cas asked still entranced from everything.

"When you and I kissed during the wedding..." he began.

"Your wondering about the shine and how you could see the angels wings." He finished with a small smile and turned towards Dean.

"I made a vow to give you my grace and that's what I did. When we kissed, I gave you a part of my grace. Angels do it as a sign of complete trust. When angels choose to be bound to each other for life, they bind their graces together which is similar to what I did. Not many do it anymore. It mean's I trust you with my life." he finished with bright blue eyes looking up into Dean's eyes.

"Cas... I..." the hunter stuttered. He didn't know what to say. Especially after that, how could a simple "thank you" or "I trust you too" compare to what Cas just said.

Unable to come up with something more clever or romantic to say, Dean cuffed the back of Cas' neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Dean slid his tongue across the bottom of Cas' lip and immediately they kissed trying to take control of each other. They separated for a split second, enough to catch their breath and speak.

"I believe Gabriel made you vow to have crazy hot sex with me." Castiel said with complete lust in his eyes.

"Bed. Now." Dean ordered and immediately the two were zapped in the bedroom.

Once again the two locked lips. Dean melted to the sound of and feel of Cas groaning in their kisses. Each little noise or move his angel did made him harder. Cas pulled Dean in harder for a deeper kiss and soon switched the dominating role. He pushed Dean up against the wall and kissed him deeper. It didn't take long for Dean to switch roles again and push Cas against the wall. He lifted Cas off his feet, still pushed against the wall and the angel wrapped his legs around Dean.

They separated for a short moment again so they could catch their breath. When they did, Cas immediately ripped off Dean's tie and ripped open his button up shirt. Cas unwrapped his legs around Dean and the hunter took that moment to deprive Castiel of his tie and shirt. Before the two knew it, their shoes, socks, ties, and shirts had been thrown somewhere in the room. Castiel threw himself and Dean onto the king size bed. The two continued to kiss each other while caressing each others body up and down. Castiel, who laid on top of Dean separated his and Dean's lips and slowly moved towards Dean's erection leaving gentle kisses down the hunters chest and torso. Dean let out small gasps with each kiss Castiel laid on his stomach.

Once Cas reached Dean's groin, he slowly rubbed the hunters very erected cock over his pants. Dean whimpered and Castiel finally unzipped Deans pants and released his erection. He slowly sucked on the tip of Dean's cock causing Dean to shiver.

"Cas... Please." Dean begged.

Before he could say anymore, Cas instantly took Dean's cock in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. After a few minutes, Dean pulled Castiel back up to him and they kissed again. The hunter flipped them over so he now laid on top of Cas. He moved down to remove Cas of his pants just as he did Dean. When he moved back up, the hunter and his angel stared into each others eyes and all they saw was love for one another.

The couple, now both naked, kissed slower and more passionate. They kissed each other all over and their caresses were much more gentler and slower. Dean separated from Cas' lips to see if the angel was ready for Dean to go inside him. Castiel didn't nod nor shake his head. He didn't need to. Dean was able to tell by the expression in Castiel's bright blue eyes what the angel wanted. Dean leaned up towards the dresser and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squirted some on his finger and rubbed around Cas' entry.

It wasn't long before Cas was stretched and ready for Dean to enter him. The hunter squirted a fair amount of lube on his cock and positioned it to enter Cas. He started off slowly, allowing Cas to get used to the increase in size (cause lets face it, we all know how big Dean REALLY is). Once Cas started to thrust himself into Dean and he started to whimper for more, Dean's thrusts became faster and harder. Dean continued to thrust inside Cas, leaning overtop of him and the two continued to look in each others eyes.

Both Dean and Cas could feel the pressure building up. They knew they wouldn't last much longer.

"Dean, I'm... I'm..!" Before Cas could finish, Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel hard. The angel came all over his and Dean's stomach, and at the same time, Dean came inside Cas. Both felt a little dizzy at first, but soon after they came down from their high and Dean plopped down next to Castiel on the bed and wrapped his arm around his angel, allowing Cas to rest his head on Dean's shoulder. Both men were glistened with sweat and their hair flat down against

"Cas, I love you. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." Dean said laying a soft kiss to the top of Cas' forehead.

"I love you too, Dean. I promise, I always will, for as long as I live."

Both Dean and Castiel were happier than they had ever been. As Dean fell asleep, Castiel watched over him like he always had. The angel knew the future for him and Dean would be filled with hard times, but their better and happier times will always over come it. Maybe this was destiny and as Cas had told Dean before, 'You can't change destiny'. Castiel never thought his destiny would ever involve a cellphone and all his issues with it and end up being with the forever loved green-eyed hunter.

* * *

**I would just like to say...**

**Thank you all for sticking with me on this story. I can honestly say I had no intention of continuing it, but with your guys help and support, I did. I will definitely miss writing this story, but as we all know, all good things must come to and end. However, we also know that when one door closes, another one opens. So please, keep a look out for my other story. I should have the first chapter posted in a couple of weeks. The name of the story will be "****Not All Heroes Wear Capes****". So again, BOLO! :D**

**A/N: Just a reminder, I am going to do an epilogue to this story, so technically there will be another chapter, but this is in a way the last one. **

**Also, I'm willing to do a Q&A chapter, so if you guys have any questions, feel free to PM them to me and if I get enough questions, I'll post the Q&A chapter. If I only get a few, then I'll just answer them when you send them. Either way, your questions shall be answered! **

**Once again, thank you all for your support and help. I love you all so very very much! :) And like always, please let me know what you thought of the story! :D**


	25. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue... it is set between 5-10 years in the future. Sorry it is kinda long. Enjoy, and once again, thank you all so much for reading! :) I love you all so very much! :)**

**PS: Anything in **_**italics **_**is a flashback.**

* * *

Many years past since the wedding. A lot has changed for the beloved hunters and their angels. For the most part, however, nothing has changed. The Winchester brothers always remained a team and stuck together, even if one was married and the other was engaged soon to be married. Sam and Dean still went on hunts together. When they needed back up or help Bobby would be their lifeline. And if the three hunters couldn't do the job, a quick prayer to Castiel or Gabriel usually solved the problem.

After Dean and Castiel got married and back from their honeymoon, they and Sam and Gabriel wasted no time in building a house for them out in the country in Lawrence. It was big enough to house the two couples, Bobby when he decided to stay, and have a couple of extra rooms just in case.

Sam and Dean just got back home from a weekend long hunt in New York. A couple of teenage witches killing people who they just simply didn't like was a much harder hunt than they expected. Luckily they didn't have to disturb Bobby who was working on a spirit case which suddenly turned to a ghoul case. Gabriel and Castiel were basically running things in Heaven. They had spent a good amount of time away from Sam and Dean because of the arch angel, Raphael, planning to rebel and restart the apocalypse. Luckily now, things were running more smoothly and the two angels were able to be with the hunters at home more.

Sam and Dean walked through the door and were instantly greeted by an excited person happy to see them home.

"Daddy! Uncle Sammy!" said the girl running up to the hunters and wrapping her arms around Dean's leg.

"Hey gorgeous!" he said with a huge smile picking her up.

Soon Castiel walked around the corner of the room. Dean had finally started getting Castiel to only wear his Sunday best suit when he has to go to heaven. Any other day he would wear jeans, an open button up polo, and a white or black shirt underneath.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted as he took the girl and leaned into kiss his husband.

"Hey other gorgeous." he replied with a wink.

"Where's Gabe?" Sam asked.

"He's with Uncle Bobby." the girl said.

Before anyone had the chance to do anything, the girl took Sam and Dean's hand and pulled them into the other room. The three men followed the girl to where she had spent all day drawing pictures and as she started to explain all her drawings to Sam and Dean, Castiel stood in the corner watching with a smile on his face as he thought back to the day she came into their lives.

_Dean and Cas had just gotten back from a simple spirit hunt. However it wasn't very simple. Dean and Castiel had to take a little boy, no more than 5 years old, to an orphan age. Dean and Cas killed the spirit, but only after it had killed the little boys entire family. It pained both the hunter and the angel to see the boy fall to the ground in tears crying for his mommy and daddy to come back._

_The two just laid down on their bed. Dean laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. His arm was wrapped around Cas' shoulders as the angel laid his head on Dean's chest and stared at the bare skin his fingers were gently tapping._

_"Dean." Castiel finally said disrupting the silence._

_"Yeah babe?" _

_"I want a child." he bluntly said._

_Dean shot up instantly with wide eyes. He knew in the future he'd want a kid, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for one. He looked at Cas with a questioning look._

_"I... Are you sure you... I mean..."_

_"I understand it will be tough. And yes, I've thought about this for a while. I think we can make it work, all of us, besides, I've already talked to Gabriel and Sam and they said it sounds fun." Castiel finished._

_"You... They did?" Dean asked surprised._

_"Yes. If you do not want a child, I understand." Castiel began to explain. Soon he was cut off by Dean's hand covering his mouth._

_"Cas, I do want a kid. The thing is, I don't know if I would want to adopt. I love kids, but I really want one that is... I don't know..." Dean began trying to word his words right._

_"Biologically yours." Castiel finished._

_Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't know if Cas thought badly of him for that. He didn't even know if he thought badly of himself. I felt bad for orphans. He really did, but at the same time, he wanted a child that had some sort of resemblance, preferably good resemblance, of him._

_"I understand, I have an idea." Castiel said with a smile. _

_"You do? What is it?" Dean asked more shocked than before._

_"You'll see... Get some rest, you'll need it tomorrow." Castiel said with a small smile laying his head back on Dean's chest._

_"Wait, what is it? Cas you can't just..." Dean felt two fingers touch his forehead and suddenly he was in a deep sleep._

_Castiel let out a sigh and laid his hand back on Dean's chest._

_"I love you Dean, but sometimes you just need to shut up and do as I ask." Castiel said to the unconscious man._

_The next day at breakfast, Dean and Cas told Sam and Gabriel how they wanted a kid. After Gabriel's usual cheers were done, they decided to put Cas' plan to work. Both Sam and Dean didn't know what exactly this plan was, but they went along._

_"Alrighty Sammyo, Cas and I need a sturdy chair, some rope, and a belt. Oh, and you might want some ear muffs." Gabriel ordered as he and Cas got ready for the plan. Sam was instantly off to get everything leaving Dean along to ponder on what Gabriel listed._

_"Wait, rope? Who are we tying down?" Dean asked curiously._

_"You." Castiel and Gabriel said simultaneously._

_"What?!" Dean nearly screamed. _

_Soon Sam entered the room with the things they needed and before Dean could protest, he found himself being pushed into the chair and tied tightly. Castiel soon shoved the belt into his mouth and began to explain to Dean what was going on._

_"Dean, you can put me in a ring of holy fire later for this, but listen to me. I am creating our child. For me to do this though, I need a small portion of your soul and DNA. Getting your DNA will be very easy, however, for me to extract part of your soul, this will be very painful, and I can't have you moving. Please, trust me." Castiel said with bright blue eyes._

_Dean thought about it for a moment and finally nodded his head. Sam gave him a slight pat on the shoulder and turn his eyes away for what was about to happen and covered his ears. Castiel looked Dean in the eye with his features in total focus. Soon Castiel reached his hand towards Dean's stomach and before he knew it, Dean felt the most painful and agonizing pain he had ever felt in his life. He could help but scream out in pain as a small part of his soul was being torn off. Soon, the pain and the light was gone, but all of his energy was drained. _

_Castiel held part of the soul which glowed brightly in his hands. He turned to Gabriel who took the soul, and held in the air between his hands. Castiel quickly got the part of DNA he needed from Dean. The last ingredient was needed from Cas. He took out his angel blade and slowly made a cut on his hand which glowed a bright blue light from the wound. Castiel then put his hand put to where Gabriel's was. Sam couldn't watch, but Dean was able to watch the angels as they glowed a bright blue light that flashed into Gabriel's hands._

_Soon, everything was normal, except now, there was a crying infant in Gabriel's arms. Castiel was slouched over. Dean could easily tell that the procedure took a lot out of Cas as well. Once Castiel had untied Dean, the two and Sam walked over to Gabriel who stood there looking at the creation he helped make for Cas and Dean._

_"Dean, I'm pretty sure this really does make me Dr. Sexy." Gabriel joked as he handed Dean the new born now wrapped in a white blanket. _

_Normally Dean would start to argue with the arch angel, but right now, he was too happy. He and Castiel had just created their own birth child. The beautiful baby girl had Dean's facial structures. Except her eyes. She luckily inherited Castiel's bright blue eyes. She stopped crying as Dean and Cas stared at her with a bright smile, and she let out a small baby smile._

_"What are you guys going to name her?" Sam asked looking at the baby._

_"Samantha?" Dean asked earning a light punch from Sam._

_"How about Persephone?" Castiel asked smiling at the name._

_"How about a name she won't get made fun of, Cas." Dean added._

_"Lucy?" Sam asked._

_"You know, that's what we all called Lucifer." Gabriel said._

_"No Lucy then." Sam replied._

_"How about Bella?" Castiel asked._

_"No!" Sam and Dean both yelled instantly._

_"Why not?" Castiel asked._

_"One, Bella is the name of a royal bitch that's in hell. Two, no Twilight names!" Dean informed._

_"How about Leliel?" Sam asked again._

_"No!" Gabriel and Castiel replied. _

_"Okay..?" Sam said curious as to why not._

_"She's an angel in Heaven. She has a grudge on anyone who copies her." Gabriel said._

_"How about Aubrey?" Dean finally asked. _

_All three men seemed to agree on that name and so it was set. The hunters and angels proudly welcomed Aubrey Winchester into their lives._

Castiel soon snapped out of his thoughts. Aubrey ran over and pulled Castiel to where Sam and Dean were. The now 6 year old girl sat down and began to color again when the doorbell rang. Dean walked over to answer it. Bobby walked into the house right on schedule. After the older hunter greeted everyone, he walked into the room with Aubrey, who jumped up super excited to see him.

"Alright Bobby, we'll be taking off pretty soon. You know what you gotta do with her." Dean said as he and Cas got ready to leave.

"This isn't my first rodeo, ya idjit." Bobby replied rolling his eyes.

"Daddy, what's an idjit?" Aubrey asked.

Castiel chuckled a little bit while Dean planted his face firmly in his palm. Bobby continued to explain to Aubrey what exactly an idjit was. Soon after Dean walked over to Sam to let him know he and Cas were leaving.

"Reservations aren't till 7, Dean." Sam said.

"Cas and I have an errand to run. We'll meet you and Gabe at the restaurant." Dean informed.

Soon, Cas and Dean were in the impala listening to some Led Zeppelin while driving into the familiar city. Finally they pulled up into the parking lot of the familiar building. Castiel's cellphone was up for renewal, and he was looking at getting a different one for a while anyways. The couple walked into the story and walked up to the counter. The employee, who had their backed turn, was working on what looked like paperwork. He started to turn around and greet the two when he suddenly went quiet.

"Hi, welcome to... You... It's... Oh god! YOU!" the employee nearly screamed while backing away towards the door.

"Godly. Everything alright?" Castiel asked with a small smirk that only Dean could point out.

"Stay away! You're not human!" He screamed as he bolted out the door with everyone inside the building staring at him.

"Jesus Cas, what did you do to him?" Dean asked still staring at the door.

"Gabriel will tell the story better." Castiel informed as he turned to the new employee.

While Castiel took care of his business with the employee, Dean stepped off to the side and made a quick call. His curiosity had been bothering him long enough.

_"Deano, ma man! What can I do you for?" _

"Gabriel? Yeah, don't call me that. I gotta question for you."

_"Shoot!"_

"You remember that cellphone employee named Godly?"

_"Haha! How could I forget?"_

"What exactly did you and Cas do to him?"

_"We took him to hell with us and had a few demons show their true form to him along with some of his worst fears."_

"Go on..."

_"Just that really. He was screaming like a little girl. Well, I also might have flexed our wings and warned him not to screw with my little bro again."_

"Oh, well, that explains a lot."

_"You done? Cause Sam and I are having hot sex." _

"Eww! Gabe! Didn't need to know that!"

After he held in any vomit that tried to make it's way up after ending the call, he walked back to Castiel who was almost done. Once he was finished, they walked back out to the impala and drove to the restaurant to wait for Gabriel and Sam. After a short wait and a small make out session, Sam and Gabriel arrived to the restaurant where the four men had reservations. It wasn't very often they got to enjoy a night out with each other, but when they could, they took advantage of it. After all, they were all family. Maybe not the Brady Bunch, but this was the best family any of them could have ever asked for.

* * *

**Holy Crap! Chuck was right... endings are hard. **

**Anyways, thank you all once again for sticking with me and reading this story! You have no idea how much fun I've had reading all of your responses and criticism! :) A big thank you to ****whatthechuck**** for helping me come up with a name for Dean and Cas' daughter. :) As always, please let me know what you thought of this chapter and overall this story. And if you liked the story, be sure to look for my new story "****Not All Heroes Wear Capes****"! Thank you all for reading! It's been super-awesome! :)**


End file.
